Unexpected
by iamhime-sehn
Summary: Unexpected things happen in our lives. We only have two choices to choose, run away or just face it. Meet an ordinary girl, who just visits her mom for vacation and met the unexpected guy. Met the arrogant rich bad boy, who met the unexpected girl that will change his life and perspectives forever. This happens after "Breaking Dawn". I don't own "Twilight".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello! Hi! Let me introduce myself, my pen name is iamhime-sehn, and this is my first fan fiction story to be uploaded. I really like "Twilight Saga" by Ms. Stephanie Meyer so much; it's been in my head all the time, I even dream about it, that I was a part of it. I'm just so sad that it ended so soon. I can't get enough of it, so I read some of fan fictions about it and I decided to have my own fan fiction. I write stories but it always ended unfinished and I don't know how to end it (sigh). Well, I hope I'll finish this story with my new characters and Ms. Meyer's characters (cross fingers). There's no harm in trying as long as you enjoy doing it (smile). I hope you like it (puppy-eye). Just click the REVIEW button at the end of this story and tell me what you think about it. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Hayley Jade Meyer**

I always have this dream. It all started when my dad gave me permission to visit my mom in Forks, Washington.

I'm always at the same spot, it was a sunny day. I was surrounded by tall trees, there's a clear and beautiful pond. It's so genuine. I walked to the biggest tree near the pond. I could hear a couple birds nearby, exchanged songs for each other, and I could also feel the wind that blows to my skin and feel the ground beneath my feet, I'm not wearing any protection for my feet and surprisingly no dirt on it. I was wearing an above the knee white dress with lace at the edge of it. I felt free at that time; it was so quiet and calm. I breathe and I could smell the sweet scent of my surrounding.

I was enjoying my moment in this peaceful nature or should I say my private place, then, suddenly, on the other side of the pond, I saw a figure from a far, and it was not just an animal figure but a human-shaped figure. I was not alone in my private place. I stared at the figure and it started to move, move out in the shadows of the forest. I don't know what I would do. Am I going to run, shout for help, and get a hard or pointed object that can scare that person away or just wait and do nothing? Well, I chose the first one, to run but I can't move them, maybe I have no chose but to stay and wait. As the figure stepped out of to the sunlight I felt my heart beat faster.

Is this a nightmare? Please someone wake me up from this bad dream! Okay here it comes; I close my eyes and breathe for a while to get more strength for what will happen next. As I opened my eyes, I can't believe what I'm seeing right now.

It's a man. He's wearing a white body hugging shirt and white jeans. He's a bit muscular. Just like me he also barefooted. WOW! He's perfect. Wait! Perfect? Yes too perfect that his skins are sparkling when directly hit by the sunlight, what kind of creature is this? Is it a human, an animal or both? As it comes closer and closer my heart pound faster and faster. I think I'm going to collapse the moment his in front of me. One deep breath and he's in front of me. I could not see his face not because he's sparkling but distorted, just like in the television where they blurred the part that was gore. He held my waist, he maybe knew that I'm about to collapse at any moment. He places his right cheek on my left cheek.

"Don't be scared," the mysterious man said.

I could feel his cold skin on my cheek, as well as, his voice. I don't know what's wrong but I smelled his sweet scent, like a fresh rose that starting to bloom. I think I smelled that scent before when I was young. Well, I could not remember some of my childhood years, during my vacation in Romania and woke up in the hospital. Well, that was another story.

"You're warm," he says. His voice is like music in my ears.

"Y-You're cold." My heart starts to calm and I can't explain it why.

He said nothing and he looked at me. Does he sees my face or also blurred? His hand held my cheek and it was so caressing. I really feel his cold hands but I'm not bother with it, in fact, I like it or maybe love it. I don't like winter or anything that is related to cold but this one is different. I looked at his blurred face, thinking that it was clear and I could really see his face. I held my hand to his cheek and felt the coldness of his hard skin.

"Jade…" He said in a sweet tone.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" I asked.

He didn't answer my questions. His face started to move closer and started to kiss me. I kissed him back. I don't know if this is a dream or not. I could feel his touch; smell his scent and this feeling. I never felt this kind of feeling before, so light, free and anything that was positive. I can't find a right word to explain this kind of feeling but guess what; I love it. After that, we pulled apart and looked at each other capturing our breath.

"I don't want this to end," I said.

"Me either."

And now, I hugged him like there's no tomorrow and he hugged me back. And now for the ending part, it always ends in different ways. The first ending, the ground begun to shake and I fell. And I wake up on the floor. Second, I saw a boomerang coming and it hit me, my book fell on my face when I put it on at my bed's head table. Third, there was a big tsunami and it hit us and woke up in my bathtub drowning. Fourth, I heard a horn at the back and I turned around, I'm in the back seat and my dad – Scott as a driver, we were in the middle of the traffic. What will it be now? I heard a sound, it comes louder and louder.

"Here we go again. What could it be this time?" Clueless about what will be the ending to this dream.

He smiles, "It's a big one."

"You hear it?" I asked.

"Bye for now." He kissed my neck and took his arms off around me.

"See you again," I said.

He stepped backward and waved at me. He turned around and started to walk. I watched him go, until he disappeared from the woods. I turned to the place where the sound comes from; I saw a big cellphone rushing towards me. I started to run but that was too late and it bumped me. As I open my eyes. I saw a white ceiling, and a back of a seat. I'm in the airplane. I'm on my way to visit my mom – Lillian. I looked to the person next to me as she turned her phone off. She looked at me.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked innocently.

I smile. "No, ma'am, I'm already up when your phone starts to alarm." I don't know it that's convincing or not.

"I have to drink my medicine on time."

"Oh, okay." I take the curtain off the window. The sunlight begins to show up.

I watched the clouds and traced my lips. Does he ever exist? Does he also dream about me? I have many dreams but this one is so different it's so true that my five senses reacted to it.

I decided get my sketch book and start to draw. I started to draw every details of it. Starting from where I stand until the last thing that we did. I'm not going to include the ending part but I decided to add it as the fun part.

"Nice drawing, my dear." Looking on what I was doing.

"Thanks." Looking at her shortly and get back to what I was doing.

At exactly eleven-thirty in the morning, the plane arrived at the airport. The flight took about 5 hours and 35minutes. At the terminal, I looked for a familiar face that I never seen for five years. I hope nothing change, so that I saw her immediately.

"Over here, Jade!"

I looked from the crown and I saw my mom, waving at me.

"Mom," I looked at here for a while, familiarizing her face.

I felt that my eyes are getting wet. I yelled and run to her. "Mom, I miss you so much. It's been five years we don't see each other." I hugged her tightly.

"My baby, I miss you too. You're taller than I am now and beautiful. I like how you dress now." She looked at me from head to foot. I was wearing a black jacket with inner white long sleeve blouse. I matched it with above the knee beige skirt and a black legging. I wore my black hi-cut boots that really compliment with my outfit. I let my brown wavy hair down. It reached below my shoulder blades. I also have bangs, which was below my eyebrow. I always do ponytail and pin my bangs when going outside the house. But on this special day I have to give an effort about my looks for the important person in my life aside for my dad and my younger sis.

"Of course, it's a special day with a special person." I saw my huge smile with teary blue eyes.

We looked at each other and we both start to cry and laugh at the same time, if we are not in the airport maybe all of them think that we are both crazy but we don't care we missed each other so much.

"You didn't age a bit. You're still the same the last time we saw you."

My mother really did not change a bit over the five years that I did not see her except from her brown hair, which was shorter, that before. Her blue eyes that always smiling every time you looked at them. Her laugh lines showed that she's very happy to where she is and to her work. She really took care of herself very well and it showed in her aura. She wore a black jacket with inner white shirt and black jeans with white doll shoes.

"You never changed. You still a habitual joker like your Dad."

I laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm just telling the truth, like Dad."

"How's your dad?" Her eyes reflect her concern and love as she speaks those words.

My parent were, what should I say, they too cheesy with each other. Every week they called each other and exchanging sweet nothings with each other. My sister and I have to leave my father alone because we can't stand their sugary words. So, when Skype came, OMG! They Skype all the time when, our dad has free time and it took forever. I'm astonished, until now that they have two wonderful girls, they still liked teenagers. You know what I mean.

"He's fine but still he misses you. After his hectic schedule he will visit you and both of you will have a good time together. Just like the old times." I remembered something and put my hand inside my bag. I putted it out once I grab the thing that I remember.

"Here, love letter from dad." I handled it over to her.

"Oh, how sweet, I Skype him later when we get home." She folded the letter and put in her pocket. "Let's go?"

Here we go again. I hope I won't hear their exchange of cheesy conversation. "Okay, I'm ready," I said.

We walked to the place where she parked her car. It's a white Toyota Land Cruiser Prado. She brought some of my luggage and putted it at the back of car.

On the road, I am mesmerized with the scenery outside my window. I automatically glide the window down. The wind was a bit cold, I breathe in and the air is so fresh. Different from where I lived in, in LA, California, the one of busiest place. From buildings changed to trees, airplanes to flying birds, horns and other noises to the sounds of the nature.

"You like the scenery? It's different from where you grow up." She kept her eyes on the road.

"All I can say mom is "WOW!" I thought this place does not exist in this modern era." The view was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes on it.

"Nature is their source of living, so they protect and value it a lot."

"This place is so magical. It's hypnotizing. It took my breath away."

"It sure does."

"May be there are some elemental creature living here aside from the people who protecting this place."

"There are but not elemental."

I gaze at her mother, amaze of what she heard. "There are? What are they?"

"You know it just hear-says. That his place is being guarded by the huge bears from supernatural creatures and bad persons who wanted to take over this place."

"I didn't know that you are now also a historian/storyteller aside from being a botanist," I laugh.

My mother profession is a well-known botanist. She wrote some popular books that about her study on new plants that being discovered by her and her team. Her team is composed of three people. I know them and their also from California. They are a team right from the start.

"I worked here that's why I have to know everything about this place."

"So, have you seen this huge bears, since most of your time and work is finding a new species of plants?" bring back the topic.

"In my five years of staying here, none. There were areas that are prohibited to us. Rangers are guiding us."

"Maybe those prohibited areas are the place where you could find the protectors of this place."

"But there's also a myth here, about the cold ones and the warm ones," Lillian added.

I looked at her not saying anything, waiting for her to continue.

"Cold ones were said to be vampires and the warm ones were werewolves. There were mortal enemies for a long time. The warm ones are said to be the protectors of this place against the cold ones who want to intrude here and hunt for human blood. But there's one family of cold ones who live here and make an agreement with them that they will not hurt any humans here or any visitors who come here either. Until now they do not break the treaty."

"Wow, and people here believed that myth?" Jade was amaze with the story.

"I just heard it from an Indian elder in the reservation. But we don't take that seriously because he's drunk and he may be trying to scare us. The ranger said he don't like visitors in his place." Lillian finished her story.

"Vampires and werewolves, a legend but until now where in a modern era it is still circulating in the thoughts of the people." Jade said as I turn to the window to watch the scenery. My eyes get heavier and heavier until I fell asleep.

I wake up in front of my mother's house. It looked simple from the outside. It is a two-story house. The walls are painted cream and the rooftop is red. It also has a little garden with different kinds of flowers with different kinds of colors and its kind. You can't see what's inside due to the curtains.

"Here we are." As Lillian close the door of her car.

"It's beautiful and simple." Staring at the house where I will stay in for the next two months.

"Let's go inside now." She started to unload my luggage at the back of her car.

I started to walk in front of the wooden gate when someone caught my attention. A not so old woman comes at us.

"Are you Lillian's daughter?" she asked, wearing a smile from her face.

"Yes I am." I reach my hand on her. "I'm Hayley Jade but you can call me Hayley."

Well, here's a thing about me. My family, best friend and people, who are close to called me by my second name. I used my first name to people that I don't know yet.

She reached her hand. "Hello, I'm Lisa Brashtone. I lived at the next house." She pointed her house.

I noticed that the houses here are far from each other. It's like two more house can filled the space from my mother's house to Ms. or Mrs. Brashtone house. Her house was also the same as my mother but the difference was the color, which was light green.

"I lived there with my husband." While pointing her house two blocks away from their house.

"I also have a son. His name is Terrence. He'll be home soon for vacation from his school. Maybe you could date him while both of you were here. He's a good looking guy like his dad," then she giggled, maybe picturing us together.

"Ah..." I'm starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation.

She held my hand with both two hands now. "If you stayed here with your mom, I give you my permission to date my son. You're beautiful and look kind just liked your mother."

I don't know what to say to her. I started to get relief when my mother interrupted that awkward moment.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…. I think we should talk it over tomorrow." She took off Lisa's hands. "My daughter needs a lot of rest right now, Lisa. Could you excuse us?"

"Ah, okay. Sorry about that. I was just excited every time I see newcomers here in our place." She looked at me. "You are welcome at my house anytime your mother is away. I love to see you hanging out or dating my son soon." She looks back to Lillian. "Bye for now." And move away.

"Very hospitable, are they all liked her?" I'm thinking to putted my things in the car and go back to the city.

As we go inside of her house. Before we go inside the next door, we took our shoes off and put it in a rack to the side in the foyer. My mom was very organizing. Next, I saw two pair of slippers.

My mother started to laugh. "Don't worry, not all of them. Actually, her son is good looking." Mom took the big one

"Is he?" I took the small one.

We enter the next room. Behind the door was the living room. It looked small from the outside but huge inside maybe because she doesn't have much appliances and furniture. The walls were colored blue. The living rooms have a single and three-setter settee; it has a lampshade beside it. One flat screen television the cabinet underneath the television, there's a DVD player and on the second rack was filled with DVD Cd's.

"You're here to visit me and take a vacation with me." Reminding me what I'm here for.

I hugged her at the back. "I'm just teasing you."

"So, how's your boyfriend, Clarence?" Lillian asked.

I took my hand off her and walked in front of her. "Mom, don't say bad word."

"Lovers quarrel again?" put down the luggage and look at me with a raising eyebrow.

"We broke up." Not affected.

"How many times did you say that and ended up eating your own words."

Well, we broke up almost every month and get backed together after days. Mom was use to that.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, it's for real."

"Really hah?" not convinced.

"Yes, I guarantee you," pledging. "I just want to enjoy being single right now and with you." I hugged her.

"That's right. You're still young. Enjoy your life being a teen. Love will wait and it will come at the right time. And when that right time comes it will-"and hug me back.

"Mom, stop."

"Oh, is it too much?"

"Exaggerating," I honestly told her.

"Sorry, I know you know that but I'm just reminding you." She released her mother instinct.

"Yes mom, I understand." I started to smile.

"So let's go to your new room, upstairs." Lillian released me and held my hand, the other one was my luggage.

Upstairs, there are four doors.

"That is the bathroom." Point the door in front of us. "The first door is my room; next to it is study room." Point the two doors on our left side. "And this will be your room." She opened the door near us.

As we go inside, the place is so cool, and I love it. The walls were painted light blue, which also match with blue carpet. It has a bed in the middle, end table on the right side placed by a lampshade and an IPod speaker. On the right wall, a dresser, and a dresser with stool, between them is a balcony. On the left wall, there's a table with laptop on top of it, some organized books and a lamp. Opposite of the bed was a flat screen television, a DVD player, CDs and a Playstation 3.

"Wow! This is amazing, mom. You put all of this together in a room. I could live here without going out." Walk around the room.

"Well, you're going to stay here so I make most out of it to make you feel comfortable." Pause a bit. "I have to tell you something, there's a bit change of the plans but I don't want to cancel your vacation here so I think if all things are here you won't feel bored if I not around. But I promise you that I come home for dinner."

I walked to my mother and hugged her. "Mom, you don't have to do this. I understand. What matters is that were here-together. At least we spent our time together just a few months and I will treasure it for the rest of my life."

"Oh, I'm touch. I got tears in my eyes. I love you, my baby."

"I love you too mom."

At the moment, we heard a growl coming from my stomach. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I forgot. I'll cook while you unpacked your things," whipping her tears.

I nod. She goes downstairs and I turned my IPod on "New Perspective" by Panic at the Disco! playing at the background. I go first to the balcony and gaze around at the beautiful scenery.

"Hello Forks! Be good for me for two months." With arms wide open.

**A/N: ****Chapter 1 is about the introduction of my own character. Hope you like her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Chapter 2 is about my 2****nd**** own character. Enjoy reading! I'm happy to hear your review.**

**Chapter 2: Jared Blaine Darren Wynrick**

I'm from Montgomery County, Maryland. I used to travel a lot. I don't liked to stay long in one place but there's a place that I always and will always come back to and that is Forks, Washington, where the Cullen Coven resides. I lived with them for quite a while now because of their lifestyle, a family and a home that I could call mine.

When I was change, some of my memories have been erase. I just remember few of it. I'm the only son of a billionaire man in my hometown. My father most of the time not at home so I always stayed with my nanny. He finds time to spent time with me. He taught me how to read and write. He read bedtime stories and slept with me on my bed; he even took me on his some of his business trip and played with me. I remember, he taught me how to ride a horse, and have a picnic under a big tree. That was the happiest day of my life. As I grew up, he taught me how to drive a car and run a business that will soon be mine. Every moment that I spent with my father, I treasure it and it was so painful for me to accept that he died in a car accident but that was not simply a car accident.

How about my mother? She's always with her friends or at her room. She doesn't have time for me. Day by day, I was longing for a mother's love but no respond from her. My nanny filled it up for her. I don't know if she was really my biological mother. I always asked my father about her but he always says that I give her time; he added that she loves me but doesn't know how to express it. I just wondering, what did my father do to make her that way? I also asked my nanny what happened but she just keep quiet and change the topic. So I took an effort to show my love to her, like giving her flowers from our garden and put food in front of her bedroom every morning but I always found them on trash or left it without touching it or throwing them outside her window. I got tired of it and soon, as I grew up, I'm now aloof with my mother. She was just a stranger living with us. And whenever we cross our path in the hallway, we don't greet each other or even looked at each other. Even on my father's funeral, I didn't see her shed any tears for my father. After a month, when my father buried, little by little I begin to unravel who and what my mother was.

As for my second life, if I could call it a life. I spent most of my life to tour around the world and encountered some of my kind and mingled with them. I went to Alaska and met the Denali Coven, they are very hospitable. They are different from the others about their lifestyle. I never thought that they existed and I was happy to find out about it. That was the time I found out about the Cullen Coven. So after learning their lifestyle, I travel to Forks, Washington to meet them personally and somehow learn more about this new lifestyle.

In Forks, when I reached the Cullen's ground. My first encountered with the Cullen, I was welcome by a beautiful young brunette woman, who was going to rip my head. I fought back. I tried to us my gift to make her stop moving but she was so powerful my gift won't work on her. Just in time, a short hair girl shouted to stop and a young man pull the woman above me and tame her. After a while, she's back to herself. She asked for forgiveness and invited me to their place. That was I found out that they are the Cullen Coven that I was looking for. They explained to me why Bella, the young brunette woman attacked me; she thought I was Victoria, because we have the same orange hair. So as a sign of their apology, they let me stay with them for a while.

I met the Cullen Coven. Dr. Carlisle, the head of the coven and his mate, Esme. Emmett, the big guy and his beautiful mate named Rosalie. Jasper, the weird guy and his short hair mate Alice. Finally, Edward, the young bronze hair man, who stop her brunette mate Bella from killing me and their love child Nessie, which was about their age and my age. At first, I don't believe that she was born not created but it changed when Nessie used her gift to show me how she was born and I was so amaze with it.

Being with them reminded me of what I was longing for, a complete and a loving family. They're not related with each other but they showed me what a true family is. So, when Dr. Carlisle and the others asked me to join their coven or should I say family, I immediately say yes without hesitation. I never felt this contentment when I was with my biological family and having this new life. I won't say that this new life is a curse but a blessing. Fate brought me here as an eye opener.

"There you go, it's finished!" Alice said.

I looked at the mirror and look at my dyed hair. "You colored my hair RED?"

"Isn't cute, Nessie?" While Alice combs my new dyed hair.

"Yeah, it looks good, you don't like it?" Nessie was there the whole time watching Alice dye my hair.

"Maybe I'm used to be a carrot head." Still looks at my hair.

"You'll get used to it, uncle." Nessie gave me a cheerful smile. "Mom will not try to kill you anymore." Alice and Nessie started to laugh.

We decided to dye my hair because of Nessie's mother Bella. She's a bit disturbed about my orange hair every time we see each other. As I heard her story and the others, I admit I somehow admire her, maybe because of what she's been through and how she is now. Well, Edward knew about my feelings to his mate because he read mind and it is okay with him. It's only an admiration, it will fade. In fact, I don't want to have a mate because of what I been through.

"Alice and Nessie, are you done with Jared's hair? Carlisle wanted to see Jared," Esme said downstairs.

I stood up and opened the door and go outside of my room. "Thank you, ladies." I winked at them and close the door. I go down to the second floor and saw my new found mother, Esme.

"Don't worry it's good on you." She saw that I'm anxious about with my new look right now.

As she heard here soft voice, all my worries have gone and I smiled. "Thanks mom, where's dad?"

"He's in his office." And head downstairs.

I head to the first door at my right side. I knock first and when I heard my father to come in, I twisted the knob of the door and enter.

He was looking at his paperwork's. "I want to ask you something-"cut off when he looked at me and my new dyed-hair.

I just remained silent and wait for his reaction about my new dyed hair.

"So you decided to dye your hair, and Alice chose that color for you?" Still looks at my hair.

"Isn't bad?" Thinking if it is bad then I'm going to kill Alice for it.

"No, it is okay, it's nice to have a new look sometimes." He said. "Let's go back to what I'm saying earlier."

Carlisle was right it's good to have a new thing in life. To have a new family, I treat Carlisle as my father and Esme as my mother. Emmett, Jasper, Edward as my brothers, Rosalie, Alice and Bella are my sister and Nessie my beautiful niece. I love them so much. So, when something happens to them, if ever, I will be the first one to take revenge for them. A new house that I can now called home. It is a three-story house in the middle of the forest at Highway 101. On the first floor, a cozy living room where all gathered to have a family bonding and listened to Edward, Bella and Nessie played the grand piano. A bathroom and kitchen, where we don't usually use, the dining room, we called it the conference room when we have serious issues to talk about and sometimes Nessie ate human's food. On the second floor, the first door at the right side is Carlisle and Esme's office. The next door is Alice and Jasper room. The middle door is the study room and on the left side is Rosalie and Emmett's room. On the third floor, Nessie's room in the right side, beside her room is Edward and Bella's room. The middle door is Carlisle and Esme's room. In the left side, a library but not just a library, it is where the illegal things are happened here like our fraud document to hide our identity and next to it is my room.

After a long conversation with my new found father. I go downstairs just in time that Edward and Bella came home from their yearly honeymoon trip. They were welcomed by Esme, Nessie and Alice. They exchange hugs. Bella looked my way and stared for a while and then they all stared at me.

"You dyed your hair with red?" Bella asked.

"I bet. It was Alice." Edward put his hands around Bella's waist.

I hate it when Edward does that while looking at me. Is he threaten that I will stole Bella away from him because of my new look? He is really possessive when it comes to his mate. I'm not in to her; it's only just an admiration. He smiled. He reads my mind again, and I'm sure he already knew the reason about my new hair color.

"Isn't it good on him?" Alice was very proud to admit it.

"Yeah, there's no problem with sudden change. It's only color not the personality," Edward said still looking at me. There's something in his words when he talks with me or about me.

"Thanks, bro." I only reply to what he said.

He just smiled. "Honey, let's go to our room to change," His hands still at Bella's waist.

"Okay,"

So Bella, Nessie and Edward go to their room on the room. Esme, Alice and I left behind in the living room.

I sighed. "Mom, Alice, I'm going to take a walk in the forest. I'll be back."

"Okay, darling," Esme reply.

When walked outside, I heard Alice. "What's with him?"

"Give him time, He's figuring something."

I thought Esme got the picture earlier with me and Edward. Never go wrong with mother's instinct. So I run fastest in the woods.

As I trailed off the forest, I don't really know where I was headed to my secret sanctuary-a beautiful pond. I stayed there for a while and enjoy the scenery. Then, I go on the top of the tallest tree to see the full view of Forks. At that time, I found a relieved and all my troubled thoughts was washed away by the breathtaking place. After that, I went to the meadow, where Edward and Bella's little paradise, a beautiful place where all flowers bloom with different colors. I think for a while, maybe Edward knew something that I don't know about my feelings for Bella, none of my family knew about it, just Edward and I. Maybe it is not an admiration maybe something else. I was too afraid to admit it and think about where it leads through. I don't want to be alone anymore because of my stupidity. I should have been no feelings right now that I'm a new kind right now. I should get rid of it as earlier as possible. But how am I going to do that, kill myself? Exposed myself and be killed by the Volturi? Killed a human here in Forks and get rid by the Quileute's packs. What was I'm thinking? I loved my family more than myself; I don't want to ruin a wonderful and strong relationship they have founded for more than a hundred years because of me. That's why I don't stay long here when the couples are around. I traveled in some places that I not been to and been to. I released a groan and walk some more.

It's almost midnight when I decided to go home. I'm almost near the house when I heard everybody is at home except me. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were home from their hunting. As I enter the room.

"So, it's true." Emmett said in a huge voice.

I combed my hair. "Yeah."

"You looked even more handsome than before." Rosalie said inside Emmett's arms.

"I second emotion." Bella said in Edwards lap. Edward just stared at me.

"Thanks," I simply answered.

"See, I'm genius." Alice was very proud of what she done to me. She hugged Jasper and Jasper kissed in her forehead. "Good job."

Okay. I needed to get out of here now because I'm the only one who don't have mate here. I felt awkward about it. As I'm going to excuse myself, I Nessie come downstairs. Do you think Nessie don't have a mate? Well, you are definitely wrong, she has a mate, and who is he? It's the dog-Jacob Black from the Quileute's tribe. He imprinted himself to her when she was born. He waited until she was eighteen and boom they become a couple, the feeling was mutual between them. The Cullen gave them permission especially Nessie's biological parents' because Jacob is a nice guy and Bella's best friend. I don't really understand why they allow it, our kind having a relationship with another kind. Well, that's the magic of what they called love.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bella asked.

"I just have a bad dream, mom. I can't sleep on my own." Nessie confess.

Bella and Edward stood up. "We stay with you." Edward said.

The three go upstairs. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I left in the living room.

"Well, Jared, got new hair, so maybe you should get a new pet name?" Emmett started.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right. New pet name for a new you." Alice said cheerfully.

"It's only hair color that changes not my personality." I argued. What the hell they make a big deal about my new dyed hair.

Jasper felt that I'm getting to get in my nerves so he used his gift on me to calm down. I have to do is release a long sighed and hear what they suggestion for my new pet name.

"What about Jer?" Alice said

"No. Not close to his name." Jasper interrupted her.

"Jarnie, what do you think baby?" Emmett, suggested.

"Eww, gross, sounds like Barney, the purple dinosaur." Rosalie disagreed.

And they laughed.

"JB, short for Jared Blaine," Alice tried again.

"No," Jasper disagreed again.

They kept quiet for a while and look at me.

"Jared is okay." I said to make them stop.

"Ja-RED. Red. How about Red, since his hair is colored red and there is red in his name Jared." Jasper joined the game of guess my new pet name.

I don't think that Jasper will join their craziness mind. I thought that he was one of the serious and won't participate in any of their silliness.

"Yes, you're right. I like the name Red." Rosalie commented.

She also joined; I can't believe it, what in the world was going on? Is it the end of the world that's why they are acting like this?

They all agreed about my new pet name - Red. All I could do is accept it to make them stop. As I go upstairs, I heard Alice said to Jasper that he was brilliant and gave him a kiss.

"From now on, your pet name is Red." Emmett postscript said.

I just wave without looking at them. I need to get away with them. Inside my room, I found a relief; I sat on my couch and looked at my windowed wall. I watched the night fade away.

Two months have passed, and they all called me by my new pet name. I just signed and just deal with it.

"Red, would you like to go to school again?" Nessie asked. We have a family bonding outside the house.

"No, I don't like to mingle with humans." I answered. "Why did you ask that? Is your parent's not going with you this year?" I followed.

"Yes, Gran Carlisle and Esme need some help in their business."

"Nessie, I'm over it; I get bored if I already knew everything they taught in school. Your uncle's and aunt's will be there with you."

"We don't spend each other that much. You always travel, can you just stay here for a while and enjoyed being with us for one year. I miss our bonding." She giving me a puppy-eye looks. "Please."

She knew I won't let her down because she's one that much close to me. "Okay," I raised my hand as a defeat. "You win, I'll stay for one year but I won't promise you to stay long hanging around with humans." Not so sure about it.

"Yehey," She hugged me with full of happiness. "You won't regret it, I promise you that. This will be your happiest year."

"Okay, Okay, Enough with it my beautiful niece." Hug her back.

"Did you all hear that?"

"Yes, honey, loud and clear." Esme said.

I saw them all smiled at me.

"Welcome back!" Emmett said in a loud voice.

"It's good if you granted her plead." Edward already read my mind about thinking it twice.

"It's good if you're around, Red. We are complacent if you would be the one who will look for her, for use." Bella added.

"You are her favorite uncle among us." Jasper said.

When I stayed and be a part of their coven, Nessie, was the first person that I come close to. She is such a nice and sweet girl to everyone. When I travel, I make a point to buy a souvenir for her. She was easy to amuse. So, when she asked something I always say yes.

"Just one year, no big deal." I said still in doubt.

Well, I hate going to school. The last that I went to school with them, I almost forgot what I learned from them, from the new lifestyle that lived with. The call and smell of it was too strong to resist. The boys have to pull me away just in the nick of time when I almost killed a girl, who flirts with me. It didn't expose us because the girl collapsed, the time that I'm going to kill her and Dr. Carlisle dealt with it and we're safe.

"Nessie, are you ready?" A voice came behind us.

I'll already know who, from the disgusted smell and footstep; it is definitely from Nessie's dog partner-Jacob.

"Jacob, never seen you for a while." I said while turning at him, Nessie still in my arms.

"Red, hi" Jacob greeted.

"You already know?" I was off guard.

"Nessie told me over the phone." Jacob said then looks at Nessie.

I looked at her. "Sorry." She looks at me with a genuine smile.

I sighed and putted my arms away from her. "Where are you going?"

"Just stroll." She simply answered me.

I just smile and before they go, she putted her lips on my cheek and head to Bella and Edward to kiss their cheek and walked with Jacob and they were gone in the woods.

"You are not sure about it, aren't you?" Edward started.

"Well, yeah." I only answered.

"Don't give her false promises, Red." Bella said sadly.

I combed my tousled collar length hair. "Maybe it would happen again, we all might get trouble now that Edward is not in this year." I was worried now.

"It is okay, Red, we can fix it. We are all behind you. We can see that you are lot stronger now than before as to remind you if you forgot, Nessie is a hybrid and you know what I mean." Carlisle explained.

I thought for a while. Nessie is a hybrid, I almost forgot about that. She stills have not fully our kind. Maybe I should try if it works or not. What if it won't work and get worse, I having a dilemma right now.

Esme walked towards me and comfort me with her arms and words. "Don't worry we are all here for you no matter what happens. We are family; remember that and you are part of it now."

"Thanks." I kissed her in her cheek.

I looked at them. "Okay, I'll go." I'm confident now.

"Wohooh, way to go Red," Emmett said excited.

"You will love-"Alice stop and close her eyes for a while.

"Alice," Rosalie called.

"She sees something." Jasper said and put his arm around her.

As she opened her eyes and looked at me. "You're going to have a mate, Red."

"What?" I exclaimed.

Could somebody tell me she's joking about me having a mate? And what did I get from them? The girls were in thrill mode and the boys were celebrating. They all happy about it but for me it's the opposite, this is trouble. I have to get rid of her as soon as possible.

**A/N:**** Did you like it? Please feel free to click the review button and express how you feel about these two new characters that I added. I don't own Twilight (maybe in my dreams). ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** A big "THANK YOU "to BellaGirl7 and Yunjaeaddict for adding my story in their fave stories list and story alert subscription. I'm so happy about it! (huge smile on my face) "THANK YOU" again. **

**This is it! Chapter 3 is about their (Jade, Nessie and Red) first meeting. Hope you all liked it. Enjoy reading. Let me hear your thoughts about it, so click the review button at the bottom.**

**Chapter 3: For the First Time**

"What am I doing here?" Jared said. He was looking at the school building.

He's inside the car, with Nessie. They are now at the parking lot in front of the school.

"Two reasons. One, you promise my parent's and I that you will be my guardian for one year. Two, find out if you are stronger now to resist the smell of the blood." Nessie reminded Red.

"Is it okay if I back-out right now? The school is not yet started." He's going to start the engine.

"Chickened out now ha, where is the unstoppable Jared Blaine Darren Wynrick, the arrogant rich bad boy that we met before? Nessie teased him.

"You all think I'm that kind of person?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She laughed. "But in a good way."

"Ha, and you, who use your sweetness and puppy-eye look to get what you want?" I fought back.

"I won't deny it. It's worth it." She said and showed her sparkling strong teeth.

He sighed, "Okay, to be continue." He saw Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett got out of the other car. "We should get out of the car before I change my mind."

"Just think of it as a trip with humans." She said before going out of the car.

He took a deep breath and held it before going out.

"Are you nervous, bro?" Emmett putted his arm around his shoulder.

"No." He answered back.

"It's okay, you can breathe." Nessie was now at his side.

"Don't worry, we're here. You have nothing to worry about." Rosalie gave me words of courage.

"We got your back." Alice added.

Red started to breathe and smelled the sweet scent of blood hanging in the air. It was strange to him that it doesn't much have a big effect on him.

"I think it's not bad at all." Red showed them a sign of relieve that all of his doubts fade away.

"It looks like the new troublemaker is born." Alice sings song the words.

"I'm looking forward to it." Emmett put his hand at his red hair and messed it. Like what brothers do, when the big brother messed his younger's brother hair that took hours to style it.

"Emmett, stop that." He moved away. "Your hand is so heavy; I don't know how Rosalie managed that." He started to tease after all his burden lift off.

They all laughed except Emmett.

"Wait until my fist hits your face." Emmett raised his fist in front of Red's face.

"It's starting." Jasper said.

"Oh!" Red looked at Jasper way. His face was in shock. "Jasper, you're here, I thought you're at home. I didn't feel your presence until now."

They all laughed.

"Laugh all you want, red headed." Jasper threated him.

'_It's a nice feeling after all my troubles are gone. I feel like floating in air. I never had this feeling before I hope this would not be the end of it'. _Jared thought.

"Are we all here just to laugh? The class will start in ten minutes, we need to get going." Rosalie interrupted.

"Till lunch time guys," Emmett said.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice headed inside the campus while Red and Nessie stayed behind to get Red schedule at the admin building due to some changes.

"Be good, Red," Alice postscript said.

I just flashed my teeth at her. "I won't and I promise that. I only just started."

Alice rolled her eyes forward. They go to their classes before the bell rings.

"Shall we go?" Red asked in a gentleman way.

Nessie just laughed and she walked first and Red followed. He gazed at his surroundings, from the old building of the school, to the trees surrounding it, the cars that parked in front of the school, not all cars are new and expensive as what they have brought. He also looked to some of the students that are going inside the campus and some who still stayed at the parking lot. Then, he heard "Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" from a car that just stop in front of the school.

**SONG: Strangers in the night exchanging glances**

'_I never heard it for a long time; some people stills loved old music.'_ Jared started to talk in his mind.

**SONG: Wond'ring in the night what were the chances**

A girl just came out of the car.

**SONG: We'd be sharing love**

'_That girl would be late if she doesn't hurry.' _He continued.

**SONG: Before the night was though**

He heard what they are talking. '_So, she is also a new student.'_

**SONG: Something in your eyes was so inviting**

He gazed at her for a minute. He don't see her face, she's wearing a jacket with hood on her head. The hood was too big so he doesn't see her eyes, only her nose, pinky cheeks and her red lips. She wore a gray skinny jeans and a black converse. He saw her smile. Something hit him inside.

**SONG: Something in your smile was so exciting**

_Thump._

**SONG: Something in my heart told me I must have you**

Did he hear it right? His heart just beat. He didn't hear his heart beats again when he was turn in to a new kind.

'_What the hell?' _He held his chest and looked at it.

Nessie was in front of the office and turned to Red's direction. "Hey Red, come on."

I looked at her. '_Maybe just my imagination, Nessie will hear it. Maybe it came from someone else's. Yes, from someone else's. That's impossible, really impossible from my situation right now.'_

"Ok, coming." He was trying to make his voice calm.

He walked until he reached Nessie's side. Nessie put her hand around his arm. He never turned to see the girl again.

Jade can't believe that she'll going to stay in Forks for one year. Her mom was so emotional when they were at the airport. When she's about to board the plane, She can't see her like that so she got out of the plane before the cockpit close. The plane took off without her. So, they called dad and told him what happened and he understand.

And now, she's in car with her mom. They are going to Forks High School, where she will study for one year. It took thirty-five minutes to get there.

The car stopped in front of the large building. It is built with maroon-colored bricks. It is surrounded by trees and shrubs.

"Here we are," Lillian looked at her window. "Your new school while you are here."

Jade looked at Lillian's window. "It's too different from my school in California."

Her school in California is much large with a touch of modern designs and architectures and wide parking lot with lots of flashy car. It is surrounded by tall buildings.

"Not bad," Jade said while looking at the school.

Lillian looked at Jade, "Nervous?"

Jade looked at her and smiled, "A bit because I'm the only one who is new here and it is the first time that I'm away with Mason."

Mason and Jade were together since toddlers. Jade was one-year older. They're inseparable. Even in school, they always stick together. Until Jade got boyfriend, whenever they went to Mason was always there as well, so she and her boyfriend don't have a quality time together or having an intimate time together. That's why they always fought because of her too attachment to Mason.

"You survived and Mason will survive and I'm sure of it." Lillian smiled at Jade.

"Yeah, you're right. Sometimes, it's nice not to be too dependent with Mason." Jade looked down.

"Both of you Skype each other, so you always see each other." Lillian sighed. "I'm worried about my electric bill."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you blaming me? I only took one to three hours in front of the computer. And who always Skype everyday just to exchange sweet nothings with her long time husband?"

Lillian started to laugh. "I'm just joking."

"Just one year and I'm out of here." Jade threated.

"You're so cute when you are irritated." Lillian squeezed Jade's cheek.

"Mom, stop that," She weaned.

"Don't worry you're going to love it here, I been here for a while. The teachers and the students here are nice."

"Well it looks like," started to get her body bag at the backseat. "But I bet there's a bully in there."

"If you are being bullied, just tell it to your teachers and give me a call and I'll be there in a minute." Lillian prompted her.

"Are you sure, in a minute? Really?" She started to tease her mother.

"Yes, I'll drive in full speed just to be here." Lillian's mother instinct came out.

"Mom, I'll be fine, so don't worry. I can handle it" She raised her right arm into a body builder pose and squeezed with her other hand to have a muscle hump. "They have to be so scared with this."

And they both laughed.

"Seriously, Hayley Jade Meyer, just speak out. Okay?" Lillian was serious this time.

"Yes, mom, I understand." Jade just answered. She knew when if her mother was very serious when she heard her complete name.

Lillian looked at her watch. "You better get going, the class is about to start soon."

Jade open the door, she putted her hood on her head.

"Oh, the Admin Office is on the left side." Lillian pointed the direction of the office.

Jade kissed her mom and got out of the car.

"Jade, be safe. I'll pick you up after school but if there's some major changes I'll make sure someone pick you up to make sure you're safe until you get home."

"Okay, mom, just make sure not with that song again." Jade pertained to Frank Sinatra's song.

Lillian laughed. "Okay. See you later."

And Jade smiled. "Okay." And she closed the door. She waited the car to be gone in sight before going to the Admin Office.

Jade walked thru the parking lot. She gazed to the cars that were parked. Most of the cars were older, nothing flashy. Until not far from where she stood, she saw a blue Bugatti Veyron and a red Porsche Carrera GT.

'_Wow, those are two of the most expensive and fastest cars I ever seen in my entire life. I'm so lucky to see it here.'_

She took my phone out of my pocket. _'I'll better take a picture of it and send it to Mason. Mason will be envy at me.'_ and release an evil laugh.

After a few clicked on the phone, she headed to in front of the office. She took a huge breathe.

'_This is it.' _she twists the knob of the door.

She's about to open it when her phone rang. She took it out and read the message.

**Good luck with your first day of school.**

**Miss you so badly.**

**Chat later.**

**xoxo**

**Mason**

Jade was so touch by what Mason had messaged her. She replied.

**Good luck to you as well.**

**Miss you too.**

**I can't wait to have chat with you.**

**Love you.**

**Xoxo**

**Jade**

And pressed send and open the door without looking in front of her and walked.

_Thud._

"Ouch." She closed her eyes and muttered.

She held her nose without moving her face on a solid part that she bumped into. "I think my nose just broke."

She started to touch the solid thing with her other hand. She felt a hard thing in front of her, solid like a stone or a wall. She felt a little coldness in it.

"Mom never told me about another door in it." She blamed her mother.

"Are you going to stay there forever?" A voice came from where she bumped in to.

She opened her eyes and looked down. She saw a pair of black converse, next, a jean, then, the edge of a black jacket and inner gray shirt. She looked up slowly, until she saw her hands placed in a gray shirt. She lift her head, she found a neck that long and graceful, to a wide and clean chin, to a full red lips that you would like to put your lips on it, not so pointed nose and met an irritated gold eyes. She saw a dark, mysterious and coldness in it.

"Well?" He raised his average eyebrow.

That was Jade found out that she bumped into a red headed guy that he saw earlier with the bronze-colored hair girl.

"Are you going to take you filthy hand off my chest?"

She looked at her other hand which was lying on his chest. Her eyes grew wider and took it off and move backward.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She bit her lower lips.

"The damage was already done." He said.

He walked without looking at her and bumped Jade's left shoulder. Jade fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Jade cried.

"Eyes are used for seeing. Use it. Remember that." He never looked at her and still walking.

A hand reached for Jade. She grabbed it and helped her to get up.

"I apologize for what he did to you." The bronze-colored hair said.

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing about what happened earlier." Jade said.

"I'll be the one accepting your apology. By the way, I'm Reneesme, Nessie for short." She shook Jade's hand.

"I'm Hayley Jade." She answered.

"Nice name. Jade looks much fit for you. It is okay if I call you Jade?"

"Okay." She simply replied.

"Nessie, come on," Jared shouted at Nessie.

"I have to get going, nice to meet to Jade. See you around." She gave Jade a smile and run towards Jared and held his arms.

"Nice meeting you as well Nessie." Jade shouted back. "And I'm sorry again." She added.

Nessie turned to look at me. "It's okay." And she turned around.

Jade got to her first class, five minutes late. Government was her first class. She got a hard time finding Building 6. When she reached her class, all eyes stared at her.

"I'm sorry for being late," catching her breathe.

"Its okay Miss…" The teacher said.

She took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, with sunglasses man. She identified him as Mr. Powell which was written in the white board.

"Ms. Meyer, welcome to my class but can you please put your coat off and hang it there." He pointed a long row of hooks near the door.

She flushed into a tomato face. "Oh, I'm sorry again." She walked to the long row of hooks and hang up her coat.

The class started to laugh. Jade bit her lips because of embarrassment and looked down. She wanted to disappear and wished it was all a dream. It she could undo everything but it was too late. Now they thought that she would be a class clown.

"Class, this is Hailey Jade Meyer, another new student." Mr. Powell introduced Jade. She was still looking down. She found relief when he sent her to an empty desk at the back. It was harder for her new classmates to stare in the back, but they managed to stare at her with a huge smile on their face. So, she opened the book and pretended reading it. When the class started, all of her classmates were not looking at her but she felt someone was looking at her, so, she gazed around and met those golden eyes. She was shocked that the red headed guy that he bumped before was also her new classmate. He was giving her a death glare. It looks could kill she's dead by now. She looked at her book and closed her eyes, hoping it was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I'm not a Glee big fan but I watched few of the episodes doing their renditions of my favorite songs. So, I reached my condolences to the people who were close to Cory Monteith. To his family, friends, co-workers, to his supportive fans and also to his girlfriend Lea Michele. He will always remember as long as there is Glee and music. I was hoping that Finn and Rachel will walk down the aisle on the next season of Glee. But it won't be happening. Let's just be happy to where he was right now because he maybe jamming with some of the biggest stars in the industry who passed away. Glee might give a tribute episode only for Finn (maybe, but they have to). I'm just thinking if I could make a fan fiction about Glee dedicated to him.**

**Okay enough of the sad part let's go with the happy part. I would like to thank **

**xxRobsessedxx**

**for adding me to his/her Author Alert subscription ^_^. Huge THANK YOU and a bear hug. I hope I won't break you (laugh) just kidding. Sorry for a long author's note. Let's start now with my story.**

**Chapter 4: I Knew You Were Trouble**

'_What the- is she doing here?__**'**_ He thought. He was shock at first but turned out to get angry. _**'**__What a first day of school for me. What a bad day!__**'**_Red looked at her.

**Flashback**

"Here we are." They stood in Building 6. "Your first class, Government, right?" Nessie's asking for confirmation

"Yes." Red simply answered.

"I got to get to my first class then." She started to walk away.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" He asked.

"I can manage. See you later."

He was about to go inside the building when he heard Nessie stop walking.

"Oh, Red." She turned to face Red. "Don't use your gift here, you promise granddad and grand mom."

"…... Okay." He was thinking to break a promise.

"Red, if you are planning something. Don't do it."

"I'm just going to use it to Jasper and Emmett." He put an evil smile. He was going to prank his two brothers.

He has a gift just like Edward with his mind reading, Alice whose sees the future, Jasper that can control one person's emotions and Bella, who have a shield and about his gift, he can stop everything but still learning to use it to humans and to his fellow kind.

"Whatever Red, just don't do it." She continued walking.

As he approached the door, he followed two students through the door. The classroom was small. They stopped and hang up their coats on the long row of hooks and he copied them.

He took the slip up to the teacher, a tall with sunglasses man.

"Welcome to Forks High School, Mr. Wynrick." Mr. Powell said without smiling.

"Thank you Mr." He looked at the board. "Powell." He continued.

"Class, we have a new student here." He's calling the attention of his students.

But they already had the attention upon Red entered the room. All they eyes were on Red, they don't listened to what Mr. Powell was saying. The girls were thrilled and putting they best effort to be notice. While the boys were so envy at him.

Someone raised a hand.

"Yes, you have a question, Belle?" Mr. Powell acknowledged the girl with blonde hair.

She stood and twirled the edge her of hair. "My I know your name?" Her eyes where focus on Red.

"Well my name is Mr. Nelson Powell for the second time."

Belle looked at Mr. Powell with disgusted. "Sir, I'm not referring to you. I'm referring to the new guy." She looked at Red again and gave a wink.

Mr. Powell looked at him. "Well please enlighten them."

"My name is Jared Wynrick." He said and smile.

All the girls started to shriek and asked questions in unison. "Are you single?"

"I'm seeing someone. Sorry girls." He lied.

The girls were all devastated by the revelation. The boys reacted in an opposite way.

"What a lucky girl." The black hair girl said. The guy besides her elbowed her. "Rhaine, my I remind you that you have a boyfriend for 2 years now."

"Sorry Gil, I forgot." She put her arms around his boyfriend.

"But is it okay if I steel you from her?" Another black hair girl asked.

Mr. Powell interrupted the interrogation. "Well enough of the questions, let's start the class now." He looked at Red. "Mr. Wynrick, please go to your seat at the back."

Red headed at his seat at the back without looking at his classmate. He knew that their eyes were at him until he seated at his desk.

"Okay, one more new student is not yet here." He looked at an empty desk at the back. "So, I'll start then it's already time. Let's start."

He started to get bored because he already knew the topic. He looked at the board where Mr. Powell was writing something. He crossed his around his chest and he remembered was happened earlier.

'_She's so alive. Her warm touch on my chest it brought me tiny volts through my body. Never felt that before for a long time since I was a human. I never felt it when Nessie touch me. Her touch was so different. I could still feel her warm touch until now, just like a jigsaw puzzle that was been completed. Her blue eyes, I thought I found heaven and saw an angel. An angel that will give me what I wanted for a long time, end immortally to be with her and go to a peaceful place with our Creator. And her lips, her red lips, I just what to led closer and place my lips in it.__**'**_ He paused for a while. _**'**__Wait, what was I thinking? Enough of it, I'm supposed not feel this human thing. I'm different, she's different. I'm mad at her. Get angry at her because she had been too close to you and not just close, she even touched you. What if she felt that I'm cold and hard as a stone? And the worst part, what if she felt that I don't have a heartbeat. This is bad for us. If she found out, will I be the one to kill her or the Volturi? Why did I agree with this? I hate it and I hate myself for being so soft when it comes to Nessie and Bella. That's why I hate that girl because she chose to transfer here, in a secluded place.__**' **_He released a long sighed._**'**__I have to stop talking to myself right now.__**'**_

After five minutes, a girl came in without taking her coat. "I'm sorry for being late," catching her breathe.

Red looked at her.

**End of Flashback**

"Its okay Miss…" The teacher said.

'_It can be.__**' **_Cannot believe of what he was seeing.

She took the slip up to the teacher. "Ms. Meyer, welcome to my class but can you please put your coat off and hang it there." He pointed a long row of hooks near the door.

'_It's the girl earlier.__**'**_ He started to be annoyed again.

She flushed into a tomato face. "Oh, I'm sorry again." She walked to the long row of hooks and hang up her coat. Red throat became dry upon seeing it.

The class started to laugh except him. Jade bit her lips because of embarrassment and looked down.

"Class, this is Hailey Jade Meyer, another new student." Mr. Powell introduced Jade. She was still looking down. She headed to an empty desk at the back.

"She's cute." Gil said.

"Gil!" Rhaine got angry.

"Were even now, the girls for Red and the boys for Hayley, what do you think?" He teased his girlfriend.

Red looked at her. She opened the book and read. When the class started, all the students were not looking at her. He still was looking at her. She felt someone was still looking at her. She gazed around and met his golden eyes. She was shocked that the red headed guy that he bumped before was also her new classmate. He was giving her a death glare. If looks could kill she's dead by now. She took her eyes off him and looked back at her book.

As the class continued, he never took off his eyes on her. Jade become more and more uncomfortable with it.

The bell rang…

Jade sighed for a relief and put her things in her bag. She stood up and headed to the door. Red followed and he bumped her which threw her on the concrete wall.

"Ouch." Jade said in pain.

He didn't look back and headed to his next class.

He was relieved that Jasper and Emmett was his classmates. They pranked each other every time Ms. Ginger, the Trigonometry teacher write something on the board. He almost forgot his fuming earlier. The class was dismissed early due to an important call Ms. Ginger received.

As he went to his next class, which was English, he began to get irritated again because she saw the girl seated at the back talking to Nessie.

'_Don't tell me. Not again?__**'**_

Nessie looked at him and waved, "Red!"

He sighed before making his way to their seat. He never took his death glare looks to Jade.

Jade became uncomfortable with it. "Is he still angry at me?" Jade asked.

"No. Why did you say that?" Nessie looked at her.

"Nothing, I just thought of." Jade looked down, just to ignore his stared.

He seated next to Nessie.

"How's your day?" Nessie started.

"Bad, then good and it turned bad again." Red was pissed again.

"Well, you'll have a good time now because I'm your classmate now." Nessie held his arms.

"Oh, by the way," Nessie held Jade arm, that's why she turned to face them.

"Red," she looked at Jade. "This is Jade. Jade," she looked back at Red. "This is Red."

Jade reached her hand. "Hi! Glad to see you, for the third time. Sorry about what happened earlier." Red just stared at it.

Nessie gaze at Red, "The third time?"

"She's on my first class and then now." He looked at Nessie and didn't pay attention to Jade's hand.

"Okay, he's still angry." Jade mumbled and took her hand back.

"Wow, that's great Red. You should know here better because she's so funny and nice." Nessie said.

"Would be happy about it or not?" Jade mumbled again.

"Yeah, she's now the class clown in our class because she went inside without taking off her coat." Red told Nessie what happened earlier.

"Really, in our class she just slam her face on the door because Ms. Aguirre, our Spanish teacher thought there be no students coming in her class so she shut the door and she didn't see her coming so that's what happened." Nessie said holding her laughter.

"I really hate my first day." Jade muttered.

"Will you stop murmuring!" Red was annoyed by it.

"Red," Nessie stopped him.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I just can't stand her." He stood up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going? The teacher will be here anytime soon."

"I am going to need some fresh air." Red said and left the class.

"I'm sorry," Jade apologizing. "I know it was my entire fault."

"No, he just has a bad day today." Nessie said making Jade felt that it was not her fault.

**00000000000000000000**

He found time to be calm when he was in his Biology class. No Cullen around and even Jade. He was alone in his table and no one have the guts to talk to him. He just listened to what the teacher was saying.

Lunch time.

He came inside the cafeteria late because he thought that Nessie was going to fetch him after the class. But no signed of her so he decided to go by himself. He saw the Cullen seated in the corner.

"Where's Nessie?" Red asked while he seated beside Alice.

"She's with her new friend. Jade?" Alice said and point on the opposite table.

"What did you do? She's a bit angry." Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, it was about her friend." He answered.

"I like her," Alice said and looked at Jasper. "She's different."

"Yes, there's something about her." Rosalie added while she was playing with Emmett's bicep.

"I hate her." Red held his fist.

"What did she do to make you so rage in fire?" Jasper asked but still looking at Alice.

"Long story and I don't want to talk about it." Red wanted to end the conversation.

"The more you hate the more you love." Emmett teased him.

"What?! No way!" Red was in fire now.

"Yeah, the way you react is the opposite of your emotion." Jasper added and Emmett gave a hi-five.

He saw Jade and Nessie laughing. _**'**__Laugh all you can clown girl, I'll get even next time.__**'**_

**00000000000000000000**

Last class and it was Sport.

Both Red and Jade have the same class. It's badminton. Mr. Stein, short athletic teacher, introduced first the history and the instruction of badminton. They have to take down notes first and then tomorrow will be the actual play.

Red still looked at her until the bell rang. He walked first and then she followed.

"Wait," she said.

He still continued to walk. She decided go in front of him for some confrontation.

She's in front of Red. "Please stop." Catching her breathe. Red gazed at him without saying anything but he still have the death glare.

"Look, I'm very sorry for what I have done to you. It was an accident." Jade started apologizing.

He still not said anything.

She bit her lips. "I don't really know why you are so angry with me." She continued.

"Do you want to know why?" He said finally.

Jade nodded at him.

"Well, because you're here. Here in this secluded place. There's no future for you here. You should go back to where you came from before it's too late." He confessed.

Jade got angry. "You think I like to live here in cold, greenly, small place, well, to tell you the truth I'm not happy with it. Don't worry. I'm just here for one year and then I'll be gone. Sorry for everything but you have to be patient dealing with me for one year." And she started to walk out leaving Red stood and absorbing the words that she spilled.

**00000000000000000000**

Outside the campus.

Jasper and Alice were waiting outside the car. Emmett and Rosalie were walking in front of Jade.

"What a couple." She said in amazement.

At her back, she was been followed by Nessie and Red.

"You supposed to apologize for being so rude earlier." Nessie held his arm.

"Not even in your dream." Red still gazed at Jade.

"You really hate so much. She didn't do that in purpose." Nessie defended her.

"I don't know Nessie, why am I like this. I feel I really hate her." Red started confessing his thoughts.

Alice had a vision.

"What's wrong?" Jasper held her.

"It's Red. Stop him." Alice instructed Jasper.

Jasper made a quick human move. "Emmett, Alice had a vision about Red, get ready." He said in a fast and low voice that only their kind would hear.

"What is it?" Emmett asked and looked at Red.

The wind blew hard that made Jade hoodie pull off. Her scent started to travel in Red's way. When Red inhaled Jade scent, his monster side wanted to come out. He covered his nose. In a blink of an eye Emmett and Jasper were beside Red. They put their hands in Red's both arms and walked quickly to her vehicle and before they got inside the car.

Jade gazed at them. 'What happens to his eyes? It's black."

Red stared at him with black eyes and showed his teeth like he was going to kill her.

Jade felt scared but still looking at Red. She gulf.

"Rosalie, cover his eyes." Alice commanded her. Rosalie followed her.

"Nessie take the other car. It's dangerous for you too. You go ahead and tell Carlisle." Jasper said. Nessie obeyed and get inside the car and headed off.

"Go inside now Red." Emmett tried to push Red inside the car.

"I'll drive." Alice volunteered and headed to the driver seat.

Jasper pulled Red inside while Emmett pushed him. After a few minutes they all got inside the car and quickly drove off. They left Jade with lots of question in her head.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. She gazed around to find someone if they witness what she just saw but no one saw it because they all walked to their respective cars, just liked nothing has happened.

**A/N:**** The Duchess of Cambridge, Kate Middleton just gave birth to a royal bouncing baby boy. Congratulations! I just thought that if there's end there will always be a beginning. We lost someone but we gain a new one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** May I ask a small favor? Please review. I just want to know about your thoughts about my story. I'm a bit frustrated right now. I don't know if I should continue this or not. Well, something just happened to me. I don't want to give details to it because I just want to forget it. I'm not hurt so don't worry. Please review, it really means a lot to me. Thank you in advance.**

**Special thanks to:**

**jasminefiregreen**

**for following my story. I'm inspired again ^_^. Thank you and a kiss from Red and Jade. I envy you for it.**

**Chapter 5: This Kiss**

**(JADE)**

"You alright Jade?" Max concerned about Jade's silence.

Max was the one who fetch Jade from school because Lillian was in the middle of the meeting. He was part of her mom's team. They knew each other since the team was form. Jade treat him as his second father.

"Huh?" Jade realized that Max noticed his deep thought.

"You've been silent the whole time. Something happened?" He asked looking at the road.

"Nothing, maybe I'm just tired." Jade lied to him, she didn't want to tell him what happened before he came.

"Oh, is that so, well, you should get rest when you get home." Max advised her.

"Thanks, I will." Jade looked at her window gazing at the tress.

"Your mom will call you. She doesn't know if she will be home or not. Always bring your phone with you." Max reminded her.

"Okay, I will. Thanks for reminding me."

They stopped in front of their house. Jade got down the car.

"Jade," called Max, who didn't get out of the car.

"Yes?" she turned and bent down.

"Lock all your doors and windows until your mom had returned." He instructed. "We don't know if there's someone-bad person roaming around. Even this place is small and peaceful. We can't be too comfortable with it." He explained.

"Okay." Jade replied.

"Take care." He started the engine.

"You too, tell mom I'll be fine."

"I will."

She closed the door and walked inside the house. That was the time that Max drive on the road. She released a long breathe before going to her room. She threw her bag on the bed and seated in front of the computer. She turned it on. She clicked the Skype logo and started to download. After a while her phone rang, she walked to her bed and pulled it out of her bag and saw a message came from Mason. She clicked on it.

**I can't access my Skype account.**

**I think we should use the old fashion way.**

**xoxo**

**Mason**

So she went back to her laptop. She logged out at her Skype account and accessed her messenger account.

**Note: Mason (bold) **_Jade (italic)_

**Jade…**.

_Mason…_.

**I miss you.**

_I miss you too. How's your day?_

**I survived. How about you?**

_It was the most embarrassing day of my life._

**You always have embarrassing moments. I can't count them with my hands and feet. Emoticon: laughing.**

_Yeah right Mason. Emoticon: angry._

**Are you angry? Emoticon: sad. Soorryyy. Emotion: sad.**

_Just kidding! No I'm not. Emoticon: tongue sticking-out. _

**So what happened?**

_First, I just bumped to this guy, who was actually my classmate in 3 out of 7 classes that I have. Second, because I was five minute late for my first class, I forgot to hang my coat when I got inside the class. And third, I hit my face on the door. What nice first day, right? _

**Is he cute? Handsome? Gorgeous? I'm jealous. Emotion: broken heart.**

…_All of the above, the problem is he doesn't like me. I just have a conversation with him after the class. He just said that I was here in secluded place, there's no future here for me. I just got angry and told him that I'll be gone he just have to wait until the school is over. I really hate him. But I like her girlfriend, her name is Nessie. She's so nice and sweet. I don't know why she was with him-short tempered guy._

**So he was taken.**

_Yes, he's taken. So?_

**Glad to know that because I don't want to know that you already have a boyfriend, you just been broke up with that guy. I don't want you to make the same mistakes again.**

_Is he okay?_

**Yeah, he's dating another girl. I really hate him. Glad you broke up with him.**

Jade read the message again and again. She can't believe that Clarence will do that.

**Jade…. Emoticon: Waiting**

**Are you still there? Emoticon: worried.**

_Sorry, I'm just preparing my food. Mom is not yet here so, I'm the one who will cook. I'm sorry, can we chat again tomorrow? I have some homework to do. Is it okay? I'm not also done with our story. I'll email it to once I'm finished with it. If you see dad say "Hi" for me._

**Okay. But I don't think I will be home early tomorrow because our club has a meeting. I'll just send you a message. Goodnight, Jade. I love you. Emoticon: Kiss.**

_Emoticon: Big hug and Kiss._

She logged out. She stayed in front of her laptop without doing anything. After a while she released a long sighed.

'_Forget about him. He moves on and you have to move on as well.__**' **_Tear started to form in Jade's eyes.

She stood up and her side table and turned her iPod on. "Six Degrees of Separation by The Script" was played. She thought that this gadget have a mind or something mechanism that detect the feelings. It gave her what she wanted to hear, a sad love song. She sat to the side of her bed and listened to the song.

**You've read the books**

**You've watched the shows,**

**What's the best way no one knows, yeah,**

**Mediate, get hypnotized.**

**Anything to take from your mind**

**But it won't go**

She decided to take a shower. She turned the volume up.

**You're doing all these things out of desperation,**

**Ohhh woah,**

**You're going through six degrees of desperation.**

She took her clothes off and wore a robe.

**You hit the drink, you take a toke,**

**Watch the past go up in smoke,**

**Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,**

**I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay**

She let the door opened from her room and also to the bathroom so she could hear the song.

**Well it's not, no**

**You're doing all these things out of desperation,**

**Ohhh woah,**

**You're going through six degrees of separation**

When she opened the tap, she allowed the water to run on her body.

**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**

**What's gonna kill you is the second part**

**And the third, is when your world splits down the middle**

She felt her tears were also running down in her face. Her chest got tighter and tighter

**And the fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**

**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little**

And she started to cry out loud. She doesn't care if someone heard her, all she wanted to do is let all her emotion out.

**00000000000000000000**

**(RED)**

"Are you alright now?" Edward asked Red, who is now in his self again.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." Red answered. "Is everyone alright?" He sat on the floor

They're in Red rooms.

"Yeah, they're all doing fine so no worries." Edward sat at Red's couch. "Well, except from your rip clothes." He smirked.

Red looked at his clothes, they're all ripped and torn apart.

"We did our best to calm you down. Well, Emmett was the one who was having a good time taming you." And then he laughed.

"I'm going to get Emmett for this." Red held his fist.

"Well, I think you're in full control of yourself now." He stood up. "I have to go." He walked to the door.

"Wait!" Red stopped him.

Edward looked back.

He opened his mouth but he decided to close it again.

"It's mind over matter, Red. You'll surpass it. Just like what I did with Bella. But still you have a choice." Edward read his mind. "Don't let the monster get in to you. Think of the things that you learned from us, when you were here with us, especially Nessie. She's been too close to you since you came here for the first time. But still your decision is still up to you. We just have to respect that because you're part of our family." And he walked out of Red's room.

Red took a deep breath and thought about what Edward had said. He can't think of a right decision so he stood up and change his clothes. He decided to go to his private place. He jumped to his window and ran into the woods.

"Is he doing the right thing?" Nessie asked Alice when they saw Red ran into the woods.

"Let's hope for the best." Alice hugged Nessie while looking into the woods.

**00000000000000000000**

As he reached to his sanctuary, he sat on a giant root near the pond and started to throw stones.

'_What should I do now? Should I or should I not?__**'**_

He stopped and went to climb the tallest tree. He looked at the full view of Forks at night time.

'_If I do it, I know they understand. I don't want this.__**' **_He held his chest.

He headed to houses. He tracked her scent, until he reached the house where he smelled the scent that he was looking for. The monster inside him started to come out again.

'_Just wait a little.__**' **_He told the monster inside him. The monster listened and it became tame for a while.

The lights were out. He observed around the house if someone was still awake. He went to the balcony, where the scent became stronger. Her scent made his inner monster wanted to surge.

'_Wait a little.__**'**_He started to twist the knob and he was lucky that it was open. He got inside. Her marshmallow scent lingered around the room, the most delicious scent he ever smelled. His throat became dry, he looked around the room and he stopped until he saw what he was looking for. She was in her bed, peacefully sleeping. She slept sideways on the bed. Her iPod was still on. "Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum" playing at the background.

'_This is it.__**'**_ He told the monster inside him.

He crawled slowly at the bed. When he was in front of her, he looked at her innocent face.

**Lyin' here with you so close to me**

**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**

'_Sorry but have to end this. I hope they understand why I did this_._**'**_ He led closer to her neck.

**I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile**

Jade started to sob.

**I've never opened up to anyone**

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**

"Why?..."

He stopped and stared at her for a while. His monster side subsided quickly.

**We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**

"Please tell me why…."

'_Is she having a bad dream?__**'**_

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

Jade turned around and brushed her lips to his. He was caught off guard. He didn't move. He just stared at her face.

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**And I don't want to mess this thing up**

Then, Jade begun to put her warmed lips to cold lips again, she kissed him softly and caressing.

**No, I don't want to push too far**

Red blinked and afterwards he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

Jade put her hands around Red's neck and intertwined with his hair. Jade pull away and breathe hardly. Red opened his eyes and gaze at her.

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**

Jade released a sweet smile and turned to her side. He just looked at her without moving.

'_What just happened?__**' **_He asked himself in confused.

**I know that if we give this a little time**

**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**

Jade moved her hand and reached Red hand and held it. Red quickly moved his hand and moved away from her bed.

**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**

'_She kissed me,__**'**_ tracing his lips.

"I'm sorry." Jade talked at her sleep.

Red got out of her room and ran to the woods and headed to his sanctuary. When he reached his place, he started to throw everything he saw around. As his emotion began to subside, he sat under the tall tree. He put his hands on his face.

"I don't want to be like this."

"Red." Edward called from behind.

"I don't want this."

"You can't fight it. I did that before but it ruled me. And that's the most memorable thing that happened in my entire life. Why won't you accept it?" Edward sat at the large root and looked at the moon.

"I don't want it. I can live without it." He shouted.

"You know what. When love hits you, you would just obey it." Edward explained. "Love is the most powerful gift that's been made. It doesn't care what kind you belong to as long as you are destined to be together. There's a reason why we are what we are." He continued.

"I don't know, Ed. I'm still confused about this situation that I had."

"Do you what to take a break to think it over? You know killing her is not the solution." Edward advised him.

"I already made a promised to you, Bella and Nessie, I can't break that." Red looked at Edward.

"They'll understand," he threw a key to Red.

"I brought your car. Carlisle gave you permission. You need a break. I tell Nessie when I come back. Maybe Bella and I will accompany her until you come back."

He stood up. "Thanks, bro."

"Take your time. Come back when you are ready." Edward stood to the ground and walked towards him.

"I know you'll choose the right thing when you come back." He put his hands on his shoulder.

Red nodded and they both headed to his car.

**A/N: ****I was relieved that Red didn't kill Jade. OMG! They finally kissed, well, accidentally kissed each other and Jade didn't know that. I envy Jade for that. What was Jade dreaming of? **

**Edward appeared in this chapter. Wow. Well, he knew what Red has been going through. Where do you think Red will going? Me? I don't know either. Maybe I know but I won't tell. (sighed) I hope Red realized everything and come back immediately. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Give it a review. There's no harm in telling your option about it. You can also give me some suggestions to this story just PM me and I'm gladly to read it and maybe add it to my next chapters.**

**I don't own those two songs that I mentioned in this chapter. I really like them. When writing this chapter, those two songs where playing at the background. **

**See you next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

***edited***

**A/N:**** It was a lazy week for me. It always rain outside, I just wish to stay inside my house, especially my room, so that I can continue this story, read some fan fiction stories and sleep. **

**Well, I guess you can't please everybody to give it a review. (sighed). Well, it's okay.**

**By the way special thanks to:**

**michelle m randall**

**for following my story ^_^. Oh! Alice wants to hug you, a tight one. Hope she don't choke you to dead. **

**Chapter 6: Just Give Me a Reason**

**(JADE)**

The next day.

Jade woke up and her iPod was still playing. She looked at the ceiling and reminisce the dream that she had.

She dreamt of the last day that she and her now ex-boyfriend have a serious conversation about their relationship.

"Jade can I talk to you?" Clarence said in a serious tone.

"What's the problem?" She looked at him with confusion.

He was silent for a while and then took a long sigh. "I love you and I don't want to keep hurting you."

Jade smirked. "Well, I love you too, so what are you talking about?"

"Jade, we know that this relationship is not healthy anymore. We almost fight the whole time." He looked down.

"But we find a way to fix it, right?" She held his cheek.

"I'm not good for you." He looked at her with gloomy eyes. "I don't think that I am the man who you'll be walking down the aisle."

"Is there someone else?" Her tears started to run down her face.

"NO, no one," Clarence stated. "I just come up with this decision on my own. I just thought of the days that we got together until now. Well, we don't have any good memories as a couple, we almost quarrel a lot. I ended up hurting you." His tears started to fell as well.

Jade looked down and agreed with Clarence, most of the time they spent together, they ended up arguing.

"Is it Mason? I will talk to Mason if you want." She was not giving up.

"No, not even Mason, I know how Mason means to you." He told her. He knew that she and Mason were inseparable. Well, that was one of the reasons why they always quarrel.

"Is it official?" She asked for confirmation.

He nodded without saying a word. Jade started to sob when Clarence took her hand off his cheek and put it at her side.

"Why?..." That's the only word she could say. She was still not satisfied on what Clarence has said. She felt that her heart was beginning to break apart in to pieces.

"I'm sorry." Clarence said. He kissed her forehead and started to walk away from her.

She wanted to run to him and gave a tight hug but she can't move.

"Please tell me why..." She shouted as he still ignore her plead.

She could not move and all she did was cover her face with her two hands and cry.

"Why are you crying?" A soothing voice asked behind her.

She took her hands off her face and saw her surrounding had changed. From her former school in California into a place she always dreamt of–the forest and a beautiful pond in front of her, her imaginary sanctuary.

"Jade?" The person behind him asked in worried voice but still caressing.

She already knew who the person behind him was. The person who appeared on her dreams together with her imaginary sanctuary. She was so thankful he showed in a right time. Jade didn't know that they were so close to each other. She turned around to face him but accidentally she brushed her lips to his cold lips. It gave a shiver down her spine. Her heart skipped a beat and felt electricity all over her body. The silent filled between them. She looked at his face, just liked the other dreams she had with him, it was still blur. She doesn't saw what his reaction was. She just sighed and looked down. His left hand held her chin and guided her to look at him.

"It's alright. I'm here. Don't be sad." He started to comfort her in his angelic voice. He put his right hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was going to tell him the reason why she was crying but the person in front of her cut him off.

"I already know. I'm still here no matter what happens." He wiped her tears and held her cheek.

Jade automatically put her lips to his lips once again. He didn't respond at first but later on, he was answering to her kiss. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, as the kissed got intense. Yet again her five senses became active again, just like any other dream with this person. Jade was the first one who pulled away grasping her breath. Her eyes where still closed and felt each moment with him and the kiss that they shared. She don't want it to end, she wanted forever in his arms but she have to face the reality that this person who was holding her, only existed in her wide imagination.

"Feeling better now?" He asked in a soft voice.

She smiled and looked at him, hoping this time she would saw his face visibly. To her great surprise, she was looking at a pair of irritate eyes. She stepped backward and examined the person in front of him. He has a smooth pale skin, he's heart shaped face, he's average brow that harmonized with his tousled collar length red hair, and he's long dark eyelashes, which really compliment with his deep-set golden eyes. His narrow forehead that matched with his prominent cheekbone, that gave justice to his straight nose. Then his wide clean shaven jaw and his triangular earlobes. And especially, his full kissable red lip. For a short time that she saw his figure, it just tattooed in her mind instantly. It's Red, the person who he bumped into. She looked again in his golden eyes but now it turned to black. His expression became unpleasant, all she could she was anger and hunger. She was scared but stood still showed him that she was not afraid of him. Red didn't say anything his expression said it all, that he really doesn't like her. He stepped back and started to walk away from her. Jade immediately walked towards him and held his hand. Red stopped and they been in that position of a while.

"I'm sorry." That was the words that came out from her mouth.

He turned and everything went into blur and that was the time she woke up from her dream.

She sighed. "What was he doing in my dream? Even in my dream, he now haunts me."

Jade remembered again what was happened yesterday.

'_Am I type of person that pissed someone so easily? Why he was so angry at me? I just bumped in to him accidentally.'_She paused for a second and she remembered something. _'__**I**__s he so cold or just my hand?'_She put her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. _**'**__Does he have a heartbeat?'_She laughed at herself. _**'**__You're silly Jade, people have heartbeat, why should I think that he don't have a heartbeat. If zombies were real, I probably believe that he was one of them. Wow, what a hot zombie he was! I won't have second thought if he wants to eat me. I'll be honor to be his foo-Wait! Was I thinking? No am not!'_She shut her eyes closed and tried to erase the entire zombie thing inside her mind. Then, it was replaced with a new question. _**'**__Is he wearing contact lens?__**'**_ Thinking Red's golden eyes turned to black. "Why am I the only one who noticed their commotion?" she spoke to herself.

A knock on her door caught her attention.

"Baby, wake up now, your breakfast is ready." Lillian said.

She rise in proneness and sit at the side of her bed. "Yes mom." She answered back.

She heard the footstep headed downstairs.

"Better get ready for my second day of school." She stood up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. "No more embarrassing moment this time."

**00000000000000000000**

**(RED)**

Nowhere to go to, he ended up in Alaska, to where it all started. He walked to the Denali National Park. He was greeted by Kate and Garrett, who were happily in love each other.

"Jared!" Garrett walked towards him. "What a great surprise to see you here!" He gave him a bro hug.

"Me too, I also didn't expect to be here." Red said, hiding the reason why he was here.

They been hugging for a while when someone cleared throat. They pulled apart immediately.

"I'm beginning to question both of your sexuality?" Kate teased the two persons in front of her.

Garrett moved quickly at Kate side and put his arms around her shoulder. "Kate, you know I love you. You're my mate," starting to caress her.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Not until now."

"Kate." He said in a soothing voice. "Jared and I are great friends. It's been a long time since he was been here."

Kate looked at his mate and saw how his reaction. She held her laugh until she can't hold them anymore and started to burst laughing. "You should see your face in the mirror, it was so funny."

"If only Jared was not here, I might give you a punishment." He released a naught smile.

"Sorry, you can't do that because Jared is here." She stocked her tongue out at him.

"Later." He threatens her.

Red just gazed at these two lovebirds in front of him. He saw in their eyes how in love they were and happy in each other's company. He also saw it as well with the Cullen. The passion in their eyes while talking to their mate. How they lightly accepted the way and who they were. It doesn't bother them where they were as long as they were together. Jared felt something he never felt before - they called it envy.

"So what brings you here, Jared?" Kate asked.

"I just stop by to visit, I never been here since I'm now part of the Cullen." That part was true.

"I'm very suspicious about you, Jared. I'm not falling for that." Kate stated.

Garrett noticed his hair." So, Carlisle told me that you dyed your hair. At first, I didn't believe that but now I believed on what he has said."

Red smirked and combed my hair. "I think it was a big mistake."

"Don't say that in front of Alice or else you will see what you not wanted to see." Garrett told him.

"Well, she's not here."

He looked around and found out that he was missing someone. "Where are they?"

"They're hunting but they will be back soon." Garrett answered.

"Why do we go inside and continue this conversation?" Kate offered.

And they went inside the house.

"So, how are the Cullen's?" Garrett continued their conversation.

"They're inseparable. Still mingles with humans." Red rubbed his forehead.

"Is there something wrong?" Kate sensed something.

"Nothing." He only answered.

"I sense that your gift had taken another level." Garrett changed the topic.

"Yeah, but I'm not totally use to it. I need more practice. Will you help me?"

"Of course Jared, my pleasure is mine."

The conversation went on until the other Denali members came from their hunting.

"Red." Carmen burst from the door.

"Hi Carmen, it's been a long time." Red stood up and hugged her.

"Same here Jared." Carmen replied.

Then he turned to Eleazar, Carmen's mate. "Eleazar." He pulled away at Carmen's hug and waved at him.

"Good to see you again." Eleazar waved back.

"So what brought you here?" Tanya crossed her arms around her chest and lean at the wall.

"I just stopped by to see you all." Not telling the whole truth.

"Well, Carlisle call. He did not give the whole details." Tanya started to confront him.

"What is it? What's bothering you?" Eleazar asked.

He took a long sighed. "May I be here for a while?" He paused. "I just need to rethink."

"Is it about the Cullens?" Kate was intrigued with Red issues.

"No. Not them." He clarified.

"You can trust us." Carmen comforted him.

"You might just laugh at me when you found out." Red decided to speak up but still hesitant to tell the whole truth.

"Promise we won't." Garrett finally spoke.

Red closed his eyes. "Well, Alice told me I will have a mate. I just ignored it. I agreed to go schooling with Nessie because Bella and Edward were helping Esme and Carlisle to their business. I thought everything will be fine but I met this girl in school and she really pissed me off and I don't know why, I acted mad whenever I saw her. She didn't do anything expect from she accidentally bumped in to me. Then, all of the things that I've learned from the Cullen to control the monster inside me. It all been expunged seen I smelled his scent. I almost killed her and then something happens that's why I'm here." He said without pausing.

Silent filled the room and when he opened his eyes.

"You have a mate?" Tanya burst. "It was so unfair! You all have mate! Well, how about me!" She sighed. "I just need a fresh air. I will just wander around the forest." And she left the house.

"Sorry about Tanya. You can stay here as long as you like." Carmen said.

"Thank you Carmen. Sorry for-"

"You're also part of this family." Garret cut him off. "No need to apologize. We all make mistake but with that mistake we learned from it." He put his arms around Kate's waist. "We are all happy to see you again."

"I remember Edward did the same thing, he moved here for a while because of his feelings for Bella when she was still a human. Tanya was the one who helped him out to realize it." Kate leant on Garrett's shoulder.

"That's the magic of love. It's so powerful." Eliazar said walked to where Red was and put his hand on his shoulder. "I hope you figure out what you want to with your feelings."

"I hope so."

Garrett clapped his hand. "Okay, enough of the heart to heart talked. Change topic."

**00000000000000000000**

**(JADE)**

She reached her first class in time. She headed to her seat at the back and pulled out her book and opened it. She pretended reading it but her mind was wandering.

'_I'm going to see him again. Better do nothing embarrassing this time.__**'**_

The teacher came in and started the class. She looked at Red's chair but it was empty.

'_He didn't come to class today, maybe his late.__**'**_

The bell rang.

The class end without Red showing up. She went to her next class and saw Nessie, who was talking to one of our classmates. She remembered her name was Kris, who was also their classmate in English. Jade went to her seat and Nessie noticed her and excused herself from talking to Kris.

"Morning, Jade!" She cheerfully said.

"Morning, Nessie." She answered back but not as cheerful as she said.

"How's your night? Did you sleep well?"

She was confused with the way Nessie asked her. "Ye-ah, why?"

"You looked tired." She answered.

"Oh, I just have this." She paused for a bit, "This weird dream last night."

"Is it a bad one?"

She thought for a while. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should have a dream catcher in your bedroom. I'll ask Jacob to give you one." She offered.

Jade smiled. "Thanks."

When the class ended, they both walked together with Kris on their next class, as they sat in their respected seat. Jade looked around.

"Looking for someone?" Nessie asked.

"Ha? Nothing."

"Are you sure because I've notice that you started to look around? Are you missing something or someone?" She teased her.

"Ha? No." She looked at her watch. "It's already time and some students are not yet here." She found an excused. She really was looking for Red, that's all. She never seen him in first class and she thought he will not be here as well.

"Maybe their teacher hold back them a little." She said and pulled her book outside her bag.

Jade cleared her throat. "Nessie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" She answered without looking at her.

She's going to ask about Red but she stopped by her inner self. _**'**__Wait Jade you're talking to his girlfriend. She might think that you have a crush on his guy. It will be the end of your friendship.__**'**_

Good timing, the teacher went inside followed by two new strangers in the room.

"Never mind, sorry" Jade said.

Ms. Kramer introduced the new student behind her. "Class we have an exchange students here and they'll be here for just a few months. Please introduce yourself."

A brunette girl came forward. "Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm from Phoenix."

She followed by the bronze-haired guy. "And I'm Edward Cullen from Chicago."

All of them hung they mouth open except from Nessie who just smiled at them. They were like supermodels. Jade hasn't seen people that were too perfect to become humans. As if they were Greek gods and goddess in the Greek mythology. The girl, every guys dream girl, who has smooth pale skin with golden eyes and she was so perfect like she could be in the entertainment industry. The guy, girls would do everything to make him fall for them, he also has smooth pale skin, his thin and lanky but muscular. He also has golden eyes just like the girl. He could be in all covers of the magazines.

Jade just notice they eyes and skin color. She was reminded them by Red features. _**'**__Are they related to Red?__**'**_

The guy, who introduced himself as Edward looked at her and smiled. She blushed and looked at Nessie. She noticed a resemblance from the two new student and Nessie. Jade looked at them again and back to Nessie.

"She's very observant." Edward said in a low voice that only Bella could hear.

"She notices it already?" Bella asked and looked at Nessie and Jade.

"We need to be careful. Any wrong move and she will find out sooner." Edward warned her.

"I never mind if she finds out soon. I think we could trust her with our secret and in fact she'll soon be Red's mate." Bella said never letting her eyes away from Jade.

"If you say so my love let the games begin." And he smiled at Nessie and Jade.

**A/N:**** OMG! I need air (gasping for air). Edward and Bella appeared in this Chapter as exchange students. Wow, I'm so excited on how it turns out in the next chapter. Jade was really observant, is she going to find out soon? How about Red? Is he coming back or not? If you have time please click the Review button below. I'll deeply appreciate it. I'm going to print it, put a frame and hang it on my wall. Thank you in advance. See you all next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **My sincere apology to michelle m randall because I just notice that her pen name was cut-off in Chapter 6 Author's Note and I edit in right away. Sorry about it (puppy-eye look). As to show my sincere apology, I put your name in this Chapter together with other followers and some added characters. I hope/wish that I am forgiven. I'm very sorry again. I dedicate this Chapter to the people who followed this story.**

**Chapter 7: Dedication**

**(JADE)**

Three weeks after.

It's been three weeks and she didn't see him in school. Not hearing about him from their teachers even Nessie didn't mention anything to Jade about Red. It was weird to her that one day of meeting this guy just gave a huge impact on her. She felt that something was missing. She never felt this before whenever she was with Clarence back in the day when he was not around and until now but still he missed the times that they spent together as a couple, sometimes, she wanted to ask Nessie about him but her inner self stopped her for doing it. She managed to enjoy her day without seeing him and enjoyed her stay in Forks and for three weeks she met new friends.

In Cafeteria.

"This was the first time that they will hold a festival in our school and at the same time with our traditional dance, where girls will be the one who will ask the guys to be their escort." Jasmine (jasminefiregreen) said with full of excitement without touching her food.

"Yeah, thanks to our newly appointed School President at my side." Nessie gazed at the girl who was seated right next to her.

"You don't have to thank me because I just doing my job. I want this occasion to be memorable to all the students." Michelle (michelle m randall) said in a humble way.

"Still, we are grateful that you manage to make the school administration to agree with it." Jasmine told Michelle, who was now eating her food.

Michelle smiled at Jasmine. "Not without the help of the other appointed school members, I couldn't do it without them."

"You really are so down to Earth." Jasmine hugged her.

"Speaking of Earth," Nessie gaze at Jade, who was quiet the whole time. "Earth to Jade, come in. Earth to Jade, can you hear us?" Nessie waved her hands to Jade.

Jade's wandering was cut-off. "Ha? What? Yeah," she was scooping her food and put it back again and repeated it again and again.

"Do you know exactly what are we talking about?" Nessie asked her.

"Sorry." She politely said.

"Still not asking someone out?" Michelle asked.

"Well," she paused for a bit. "I don't want to attend the dance." She honestly said.

The three of them where in shocked upon hearing it. "What?!" They asked in unison.

She didn't say anything and looked at them.

"You know that's every girls dream off, to ask their crush or special someone out in a date. To get to know you stage." Jasmine gave her a lecture, putting it in quotation.

"But you have to be there to support are friend here. With or without a date, you need to experience this new thing in our school." Nessie was convincing her.

"I don't like parties and school celebration." She confessed.

"Well, it's time to change it." Michelle said. "As a School President I appoint you to be one of the usherettes in the dance. No questions ask. No buts and I won't accept no for an answer." She just appointed Jade on the spot to be an usherette.

Jade just sighed and raise her hands up, the sign of defeat. "Ok. You win Ms. School President."

And the girls gave high five with other.

"You won't regret it." Jasmine said with high energy. "What will be the theme?" Jasmine asked Michelle going back to the dance conversation.

"We decided to make it into a Masquerade theme." She simply answered.

"Wow, I was really looking for it, where all the students and teachers where going to were mask. Very mysterious I should say." Then she looked back at Nessie. "So Nessie are you going to bring him?" She asked with a huge smile at her face.

"Yes, definitely, he's my boyfriend." Nessie said with enthusiasm.

Jade pay attention to what Nessie had said. _**'**__She's going to bring Red in the dance.__**'**_ She thought. _**'**__I will have a chance to see him again.__**' **_She blinked and repeat of what she just thought. _**'**__Wait, his Nessie's boyfriend, I shouldn't think of it this way. Erase, erase, erase.__**'**_

"Maybe you might hook someone there, Jade." Jade heard what Nessie said.

"Maybe not because all of them are taken, they have dates." She quickly answered.

"Maybe someone will crash there without a date." Nessie was sure about what she was saying.

"Let's find out. Want to bet?" Jasmine just came out with an idea.

"I'm going to bet for having an unexpected date." Nessie said it first.

"I'm with Nessie." Jasmine raised her hands.

"Me too, I'm with Nessie and Jasmine." Michelle also raised her hand.

"How about you, Jade?" Michelle gazed at her.

"Hey, not fair, three against one." Jade complained.

"What's your answer?" Nessie ignore her whined.

"Okay, I bet I won't have an unexpected date in the dance." She answered. "What's the consequence?"

"Free food for three months." Michelle told her with a smile in her face.

"Do my homework for three months." Jessica added.

"Me simple, just let your hair down for three months as well." Nessie finished.

"Ok game on." Jade was delighted to bet with them. Well she's going to turn them down and win the bet.

"Are you done with the preparation?" Jasmine asked going back to their first conversation and she also started to eat her food.

"Almost over just few more details and we're set." Michelle answered.

"Why do we have a little celebration when you're all done with the preparation, what do you think?" Nessie just got an idea. "My treat," she volunteered.

"Yes of course, why not?" Michelle replied. "We won't say no for a free treat." She continued.

"Yeah, let's bring the others. The more the happier." Jasmine clapped her hands with full of excitement.

"Really?" Michelle raised her eyebrow, sign of not believing of what she said. "You just want to invite Edward." She corrected her.

"So?" Jasmine looked at Michelle with big eyes.

"That gorgeous guy is taken and her name is Bella. Please stop fantasizing about him, he's off the market." Michelle looked also at Jasmine with big eyes.

"Not until he is married." She was not giving up being with Edward.

Jade simply gazed at the table where the couple where seated with Nessie's relatives. They were chatting and she noticed that the food was not being touched. Then, she noticed a ring in Edward and Bella's ring fingers and turned her gazed away from them and finished her food.

"Well they are." Nessie slipped and after she realized what she said she simply cover her mouth and released a fake cough. She was relieved that the two were busy with their talk fight and turned to gaze at Jade who was looking at her in confusion.

"Well, I mean- "She was looking for a good excused for what she just said. "Meaning they are a good couple and soon they will tie a knot just like any other couple, who ended up in a good marriage, right? That's what I see when they're together." She said nervously.

Jade smiled. "Yes, I know. Why are you so defensive?" But still confused on what Nessie talked in a defensive mode.

"Nothing," she just said and looked at Jasmine and Michelle.

She gazed back at them and found out that the rings in their ring fingers were already gone.

**00000000000000000000**

**(CULLENS TABLE)**

"Looks like our daughter just mess up." Edward took off his ring.

"I think she just notice it before our darlin' slip." Bella also took off her ring and put it in her bag.

"She's very observant." Jasper said while looking at Alice face.

"Do you read her mind?" Alice was playing with Jasper's hand which was around her shoulder.

"Yes, but there something about her. Sometimes she's an open book and then she was so silent. There's something else that I cannot decipher, whenever I try to decode it my head starts to ache or divert to another mind." He gazes at Bella who was looking at Alice. "On a lighter part, she was thinking if she could ask Nessie about Red, she thought that Red was Nessie's mate, which was funny." Edward smirked.

Bella looked at Edward. "Really?" she couldn't believe of what she just heard.

"If I were Jade, I might also think of that as well. Red and Nessie are too close with each other." Rosalie said with cross arms.

"Speaking of Red, did he call yet?" Emmett asked while twirling the edge of Rosalie's hair.

"Nope, not yet, Esme said." Bella answered and looked at Alice. "Do you have any vision?"

Alice closed her eyes. "I saw, he was training with Garrett." And she opened them.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to a put it in test." Emmett grinned and held his fist up.

"How about his - soon – to – be - mate? Bella continued.

"Well, I don't really know if Jade was really his mate. I don't see it clearly. I just saw blue eyes that turned in to a crimson red eye. The way the eyes stare has a resemblance on how Jade stares. Let's not go down to the conclusion if Jade was really Red's mate." Alice was unsure about was her vision was telling her.

"Well, let's just wait and see but now let's just be cautious." Edward warned them. "She's looking at our way again and I can't read her mind this time."

Bella put her arms around Edwards arm and gazed to meet Jade eyes. She smiled at her and Jade started to blush and turned away.

The bell rang and headed to their respected classes.

**00000000000000000000**

**(JADE)**

Biology class with Nessie.

Jade was not listening on what the teacher had said. Her mind was wandering outside the class. She was sketching something in her pad. She noticed a Nessie slipped a piece of paper to her.

**Nice sketch. –N.**

She wrote back.

**Thanks. –J.**

She slipped it back to Nessie. Nessie wrote something and gave it back at her.

**Who was it? Look familiar to me –N.**

She stopped and looked at was she just sketch. She quickly close her pad and gazed at the teacher. Nessie was surprised on what Jade acted. She looked at her in a few minutes waiting if Jade will answer her question but she gave up when Jade did not looked at her so she turned to gaze at their teacher, who was writing something on the board but still confused on what Jade acted. The class ended and still no answer from Jade. They were silent walking outside the room. When they're going to walked separate ways. Nessie broke the silent.

"Ahm….. You didn't answer my question earlier." She was examining her.

Jade bit her lips. "It's nothing. Sorry about the way I reacted."

"Okay, I'm not going to ask it anymore but another question. Is there something wrong?" She still was looking at her eyes, searching for something

Jade looked at her books to ignore Nessie's interrogative eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

They been quiet for a while and Nessie spoke again. "Jade. It's Friday, right?" Nessie was still thinking of what to say.

"Yes. Why?" Jade simply answered.

"Let's go out. Unwind a little, let's asked the others." Nessie putted her idea into a word.

She kept quiet and thought for a while.

"We won't take long. I'll bring you home." She showed her a puppy-eyed look.

She sighed and showed her defeat. "Okay you win. I'm just going to message mom about it."

"May I am the one to call her because I'm the one invited you?" Nessie volunteered.

"Okay."

Nessie handed her phone to Jade. Jade typed her mom's number and gave it back to Nessie.

"See you after class." She was full of excitement. "Don't hurt yourself because where going out, our first time to bond together." She reminded her.

Nessie walked the opposite way and putted her phone to her ear. Jade walked to her last class with a smile in her face but then again her smile pull out when her inner self surge again.

_**( BOLD ITALIC - inner self **_**Bold - Jade **_**)**_

_**You really have the guts to be friends with her, aren't you?**_

**Please stop! **Her head started to ache.

_**Being friendly with her makes you a traitor. We both know that you have something about her guy.**_

**No I don't! **She shook her head.

_**Come on. Don't be in denial. I know you. I'm also part of you. I know everything about you.**_

**Shut up will you. **She rested to a locker near her holding her head.

_**Not until you realize that you have feelings for this Nessie's guy and get rid of her. So both of you have will have a happy ever after.**_

**Get out. I will not betray her. **She closed her eyes.

_**We'll see about that Good Jade. **_

As soon the inner self was gone the pain in her head was also gone. This was the first time that her inner self talked in a harsh way. She never had this before. After the incident happened in Romania when she was a kid, she started to experience things that included headache, unexplained pain in her body and others. Her inner self was also part of it, her inner self talked to her liked having another body and mind of its own. They went back to the hospital in Romania when these symptoms occurred and asked for an opinion on what was her condition. The doctor didn't see anything, so, he just prescribed her a medicine for her headache and recommended them to see a Psychologist. They obey the doctors advised but after a few sessions with the Psychologist and nothing were change, they decide to end it and go back home – in California. As she grew, she never told her parents that she still experienced it because they will think that she was crazy and put her inside the hospital for mental illnesses but they still knew her headache and unexplained pain in her body. She always bought her painkillers whenever she went to. When she gained herself back, she headed to her class.

'_I think it's getting worse. I should be more cautious this time. Think of the happy thoughts.__**'**_

**00000000000000000000**

After the class, she quickly change and headed outside the campus. She gazed around looking for Nessie.

"Jade, over here." Nessie shouted. She was leaning on a pink Chevrolet Sonic.

Jade walked to Nessie's direction and gazed at the car behind her. Her eyes were mesmerized with the car and her mouth was hung open until she reached Nessie.

"Is it your?" Still not believing of what she was seeing.

"Yes, my dad bought it for me." Nessie said in an honest tone. "Come on let's go." She walked and opened the door.

She gazed around. "Where are the others?"

"Well, they're not available." She went inside.

Jade took the other door and slide in. "Wow, it was really nice and comfy, well; I've seen this in person but I've never get the chance to explore the inside."

Nessie putted her pink seatbelt. "Well, explore all you want." She smiled at Jade. "Put your seatbelt on."

Jade obey and putted her pink seatbelt on. Nessie started to start the engine and head out of the campus parking lot to the road.

"Your fave color is pink, isn't it?" Jade gave sure guess while looking inside Nessie's car.

"Mom decided to change the interior into color pink." She sighed. "But I'm beginning to like it." She added.

"Your parents love you a lot and maybe protective." Jade looked at her.

"Your right and I love them so much." Nessie said with full of love for them. "Change topic, I won't want to be mushy."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Jade asked.

Nessie looked at the road and asked, "Do you sing?"

**A/N:** **I watched Teen Choice Award 2013. Congrats to all the winners and also the nominees. Darren Criss and Lucy Hale did a good job in hosting. I've never seen "Pitch Perfect" and "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" yet so I decided to watch it this week or maybe another week.** **The performers were great and I love it. I was so touched with Lea Michelle's speech, who won as Choice TV Actress-Comedy. I admire her for being strong. What a speech coming from Ashton Kutcher with his opportunity, being sexy and build a life thing! Wow, I love Ian Somerhaalder, who won as Choice TV Actor-Fantasy/Sci-fi, congrats to you my love (in my dream). Yes! Paramore, Bruno Mars, Demi Lovato, One Direction, Selena Gomez and Ed Sheeran won, as well; they are the few singers/group/band that I like. The audience was so loud this year. Additional info, I did this story while watching it. Sorry if my mind and heart was not into it. I'm really distracted with Ian. Sorry for a long Author's Note. By the way enjoy reading and see you all next week. Mwah. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **It's raining outside again and I'm stuck in my bedroom and wrote this chapter. I just watched "Despicable Me 2" with my niece and laughed hard with Dr. Nefario's scene, when he was about to leave. Well, every scene was funny but this scene hit me the most. I hope every one of you have already watched it. I still have a love hang-over with Ian Somerhalder (Shake my head) enough of him. Let's get to the story. Here we go. Enjoy! ^_^**

**SPOILER ALERT: This chapter contains lots of singing!**

**Chapter 8: Sing Your Heart Out**

In Port Angeles.

They parked in front of a two-story house.

"Here we are." Nessie turned off the engine.

Jade gazed on it. It really looked like a house without the signage. The exterior was pleasing to the eyes.

"Come on." Nessie said while going out of the car.

Jade also got out of the car followed Nessie. When they entered the house, they were been greeted by the staff. The place was accommodating. Every wall has different colors with paintings hanging on it. Some part of the place has dim lights. Every colored wall has a table and a long couch with the same color. There were seven persons inside the house with the same clothes.

"Already set Nessie." The blonde girl said who was at the counter.

Nessie smiled. "Thank you." And she continued to walk going upstairs while greeting the staff.

Jade was following Nessie from behind, she noticed that there were no customers inside.

They went to a door which was located at the end of the hall. Nessie opened the door and got inside. Jade followed and she was mesmerized with what she saw.

It was a medium size room. The room was painted with cream paint. There were paintings hanging on it. It has a wooden floor. There's a stage with crowd wall decal on it and two microphones, spotlights and blue curtains on both sides. Opposite of the backstage, there's a mirror wall with a wide screen television. There's also a long couch on both side and a mirrored table in the middle with finger foods and drinks.

"You been here all the time coz' all the staff know you? Are you a regular customer?" Jade asked while gazing around the room.

"Yeah, whenever I'm down or someone have a hard a time." Nessie threw her bag at the couch and headed to the songbook near the stage.

"I'd notice that there's no customer." Jade sat at the comfy couch.

"I occupy it." She opened the songbook.

Jade widen her eyes in shock. "You reserved it for both of us?"

Nessie looked at her with raising an eyebrow. "Yes, why are you in shock?"

Jade was going to say something when Nessie cut her off. "Enough of it, I just noticed that these fast few weeks your mind was out of nowhere. Maybe this will help you. It's my stress reliever."

"You spent lot money just for both of us. Your parents will be angry." Jade spoke up what she wanted to say earlier.

"No they not." She looked down at the songbook and turned the pages. "They will understand."

"But Nessie -"

"Okay, let's start. I found my song." She grabbed the remote and pushed the number. She hit the play button and the music started to play with Rihanna's music video of the song.

**Please don't stop the music**

Nessie stomping her foot on the floor.

**Please don't stop the music**

Jade looked at her. She was fascinated with Nessie's voice and how she moved on the stage.

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

She took off the microphone in the stand and held it with one hand.

**It's gettin' late, I'm makin' my way over to my favorite place**

She walked around the stage.

**I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away**

She moved her hips from left to right.

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

She pointed her free hand to Jade's direction.

**Possible candidate, yeah**

Jade just laughed at her.

**Who knew that you'd be up here lookin' like you do**

She looked at the screen.

**You're makin' stayin' over here impossible**

She pointed the floor of the stage.

**Baby, I must say, your aura is incredible**

**If you don't have to go, don't**

**Do you know what you started? I just came here to party**

She started to move her body to the beat.

**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty**

**Your hands around my waist, just let the music play**

She put her hand in her waist.

**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**

**I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music**

**DJ, let it play, I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the**

She threw her hands in the air and started to jump.

**Please don't stop the music**

**Please don't stop the music**

Jade clapped her hands and her body to the beat of the music while she was sitting in the couch. Nessie was enjoying her performance until the end of the song.

**Please don't stop the music**

**Music Music**

She ended the song with a pose. She was catching her breath.

"A potential singer, you should showcase your talent in a public." Jade rise and clapped her hands.

"No," catching her breathe. "I don't want," she breathed again "Your turn," she handed the microphone to Jade.

Jade shook her head and Nessie put her eyebrow together. "I won't accept NO for an answer."

"Ahmmm"

"Okay one more song for me and it's your turn. Got it?" She headed again to the songbook.

After the song she headed down the stage and handed the microphone to Jade.

"Just let it out." Nessie encouraged her.

Jade sighed and take the microphone and headed to the songbook. When she turned the page, the title of the song caught her attention. She stared at it for a while. She didn't notice Nessie was now beside here and looked at it.

"Okay." Nessie got the remote and push the buttons.

"Wait!" Jade was shock.

"Don't worry. It's just the two of us. No one will hear us." She walked to the nearest wall and knocked. "It's soundproof." She released a smile.

Song started. Jade breathed before starting to sing. The spotlight started to dim setting the mood.

**Close enough to start a war**

She stared in a shaky voice.

**All that I have is on the floor**

Put the microphone to the stand.

**God only knows what we're fighting for**

Nessie just looked at her and felt the pain in her song.

**All that I say, you always say more**

She shook her head.

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**

She held the microphone with both of her hands.

**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

She took a deep breathe.

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me**

She put her hand on her chest.

**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**

She closed her eyes.

**I can't give you what you think you gave me**

Liquid started to form on side of her eyes.

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables**

**Under haunted skies I see Ooohhh**

She started to sniff. She held her tears back.

**Where love is lost, your ghost is found**

She crumpled a part of her blouse where her heart was located beneath it.

**I've braved a hundred storms to leave you**

**As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down**

She opened her eyes and tears falling from her face.

**I can't keep up with your turning tables**

**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me**

All she saw was a blurry view of her surroundings.

**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**

Her voice started to get shaky again.

**I can't give you what you to just gave me**

**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables**

She took off the microphone in the stand and let her all her emotions out.

**Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior**

**When the thumb that cost me**

She stomp her left foot on the floor.

**Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior**

**Standing on my own two feet**

As she repeated the chorus part, tears fell nonstop.

**Turning tables, yeah, turning**

Her fell on her knees and started to sob. She let all her emotions all out. Nessie ran after her and rubbed her back smoothly.

"It's okay. Let it all out." Nessie said in a low voice.

Jade looked at her and quickly hugged Nessie. This was the first time that she let someone witness her weakness.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized to Nessie while crying.

"Don't be. It's okay." Rubbing Jade's back. "It's hard for you, is it?"

Jade just nodded.

"You'll get over it. I promise you." Nessie said in an encourage voice.

"I know."

There been in that position for a while and after all the emotions out. Jade looked at Nessie with red eyes. "Thank you. Just keep it a secret, will you?"

Nessie wiped her tears using her thumb. "Promise," and held her pinky finger.

Jade smiled and they make a pinky promise.

"Thanks. Burden just lifted off." She smiled.

"I told you it is very effective." Nessie stood up and held her stomach. "I'm hungry let's eat first before we start singing again." She held her hands to Jade. Jade grabbed it and stood up and sat at the couch and ate.

They started singing again and this time Jade was now is in a happy side. They sang a lot of song together, laughed and dance. They didn't noticed what time it was when Nessie's phone rang. Nessie held her phone and saw her father calling.

"Dad," She putted her phone on her ear.

"It's already late, darling' you need to take her home." Edward said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Dad, sorry about it," she bit her lower lip.

"Your mom is worried about you." Bella cut the conversation between the two.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be heading home soon." She reminded her.

"Okay take care both of you two." Edward said.

"We will dad, see you later. Bye."

"Bye darling." And the line cut off.

"One last song," Nessie threw her phone in her bag and headed to the stage with Jade.

"Okay." Jade said happily.

The spotlight started to change into different colors.

**NESSIE: **

**Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end**

She bumped Jade on the side.

**Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend**

**You need a hand, and I'm right there right there beside you**

She showed her hand and Jade held it.

**You in the dark, I'll be the bright to guide you**

'**Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house**

**All of the time, time, times that had you doubts**

She removed a stand of hair in Jade's face.

**And don't forget all the trouble we got into**

**We got something you can't undo, do**

"Your turn," she pointed at Jade.

**JADE: **

**Laughing so damn hard**

**Crashed your dad's new car**

Acting she was driving with her free hand.

**All the scars we share**

**I promise, I swear**

Jade was making a promise gesture to Nessie.

**BOTH: **

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

They held each other, arm to arm.

**That you got a home for now and forever**

**And if you got low, just call me whenever.**

**This is my oath to you**

They looked at each other.

**Wherever you go, just always remember**

**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**

**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**

**This is my oath to you.**

They finished the song with a pose and laughed so hard.

"That was fun!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Yeah! We should do this more often with our friends." Jade agreed.

"Let's go home now." Nessie stepped down the stage and grabbed their bag.

Jade followed and they both headed outside the room.

They bid goodbye to the staff and the black haired guy just winked at Jade. Jade just laughed and burst out of the karaoke house laughing with Nessie.

"It looks like someone's been hit by the arrow of love." She teased Jade while walking to the parked car.

"Stop it. Not ready with it." Jade started to turn him down.

"What if someone was destined to be with you for eternity? Will you accept it?" She curiously asked when they were both inside the car.

"Eternity?" Jade turned confused with Nessie's question.

"Did I say eternity?" She bit her lips.

"Yes." She looked at Nessie.

Nessie nervously laughed. "No I didn't." She started the engine. "So what will be your answer?"

"Well," paused for a while. "If it's meant to be, it will happen." She smiled at Nessie. "Did I answer your question?"

Nessie nodded and they on the road now. "Not much."

**A/N:** **I didn't own the songs "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna, "Turning Tables" by Adele, and "Oath" by Cher Lloyd that were sang by Nessie and Jade. Hope you like Jade and Nessie's girl bonding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** ^_^ **

**Special mention to:**

"**littlebunny48"**

**Thank you for following this story. Jasper will give you the feeling of happiness and inspirations all the time for your story and more stories to come. ^_^**

**Enjoy reading! ^_^**

**Chapter 9: I'm Coming Home**

**(RED)**

Seven weeks after.

He was still in Alaska with the Denali Coven. He was busy controlling and enhancing his gift with the help his friend Garrett.

"That will be all for today." Garrett announced. "Our kind needs also a rest." He walked towards the house. "I miss my Kate already." He smirked at Red.

"You just saw her about five minutes ago." Red raised his eyebrow.

"It feels like five years to me." He showed his gloomy eyes.

"You're overreacting." He rolled his eyes on Garrett.

"You'll understand it why I'm this, soon." He put his hand on he's chest. "Are you coming?" He smiled at him

"No, I'll stay here for a while." Red turned around.

He walked and walked. He didn't know where he was going. After a long walked he decided to sit at the snow. He closed his eyes and lay down. He released a long sighed. Once he opened his eyes. He gazed at a clear blue sky.

It was my first time in my eternal life to stare at the sky again. During my human days, I gazed at the sky with my father, day time or night time. He really adored it. By looking up, it made him calmer and thinks straight. I stop looking the day my father died. It was hard for me and painful as I remember. Pain and hatred were my companies when he left and when the secrets were been unfold about my mother. I still had them inside my cold lifeless heart even if I'm with the Cullen. Jasper sometimes uses his gift to me but they find a way to come back. I don't want to let it go because it reminded me of being a human and my past. As I looked up the sky another flashed back came up to me. The day my beautiful life started to tumble down.

I arrived early in his office because my teacher has something important to do so he discharged our class early. Bob, my chauffeur always picked me up at school and drop me off to my father's office.

"Hello Master Jared." Sasha, my father's secretary greeted me once he saw me and my chauffer approaching. "Your father is not yet here. He's having a meeting outside but he told me that he won't take long." She stood up on her table.

"Thank you for the information. I just have to wait for him in his office then." I flashed a smiled on her.

"Do you need anything else?" She was blushing.

"No thank you, Ms. Sasha. I'm fine." I enjoyed making her blush actually I loved making girls blushed.

I was different before, I was a good kid at that time. I'm nice but naughty. I make sure that people surrounded me will leave a good impression about me and make them smile. I wanted everyone to feel happy, make their jobs easier for them. I also did the same thing in school; I was a campus heartthrob, I make all the girls knocks them right off their feet when I smiled at them or even talked to them. I really liked it a lot being their center of their attention because I don't get that to my own mother. This was my way to fill my emptiness, my yearning for my mother's love but that was not enough. I'm still hoping that one day my mother will love me back and show me much she cares for me. But as day fast by, I felt she's million miles away from me. All of them don't know about it except from the people who worked in our house. Even in this office or the people who knew us, they always thought that we were a happy family, a perfect family the way they sees it. I always wear a mask in front of other people because I don't want to ruin my parent's reputation and I don't want to be pitied. I'm a really good actor; I might just get an award as a best actor. I don't want to blame my parent's especially my mother. I know there's a reason behind her coldness towards me. Maybe she just needed more time as my father always saying this to me every time I brought it up about her.

I turned to the person on my side. "You can go home now."

"Thank you. See you later, Master Jared." Bob told me after he accompanied me to my father's office.

I waved at him. "Ok Bob. Thank you."

He waved back and headed to the exit.

I turned to see Ms. Sasha and she was still gawking at me. "Please notify me when my father arrives."

"I will Master Jared." She didn't even blink.

I winked at her and headed to my father's office. As I closed the door, I heard a sound. Something fell on the floor. I'm opened it again to see what just fell.

"Ms. Sasha?" I looked at her table.

She immediately stood up and smiled with embarrassment. "Nothing Master Jared, I just tripped my feet on the chair. I'm not hurt." She said with hand gestures.

"Be careful next time. You know that my father is worthless without you." I advised her.

"Yes Master Jared I understand. I'll be careful next time. Thank you for your concern." She was now with a tomato face.

"You're welcome." And I immediately close the door. I don't want to be blamed if something bad happened to her like broken bone or forgot to breathe because of my charm.

I laughed; I managed myself not to laugh so loud that Ms. Sasha would not hear. I went to his bookshelves and took a book about cars and sat to his chair. I opened it and started reading it when my phone vibrated. I took it quickly in my pocket and looked at the caller id. I accepted it and put it in my ear.

"Hello my little bunny (littlebunny48)." I put a bookmark on the page where I stop.

"Hello Uncle Jared," said in the other line.

"How was your day my beautiful cousin?" I turned my chair and face the mirrored wall and gazed at the view outside.

"Not much, how about you?"

"Same as you are."

"I just call to know if you and your parents will come to my birthday party." She said in a happy tone.

"Yes, we will. We won't miss it for the world." I almost forgot about that.

"Why am I thinking that you forgot about it? Maybe busy flirting with the girls or even women." She got me there.

"No I'm not." I bit my lower lip.

"I already know you. So don't act like you knew. That's why I called you." Her voice changed to an angry voice.

"Ok ok ok." He gestured his free hand showing he surrender. "Don't be angry. Sorry."

"I bet you don't have any gift yet." She was now not in the mood.

"Little bunny," I used my smooth voice. "I didn't miss any of your birthdays, so don't be mad," as I remembered.

"Yeah, if I didn't call you to inform you about my birthday." She was now sarcastic.

"Please, don't be mad. I'll make up for you." I'm using my charm now. "I'll bring you a knight in shining armor with a car." I teased her.

I heard her laugh. "Stop being a match maker. You're not that kind of person and you knew my parents. They already made an arrangement wedding for me."

"And you don't want to argue with that?" I asked her. I don't know why she agreed with it. I felt lucky that my father let me chose the way I want to be unlike my cousin, who her parents always decides for her.

"Well, I'm beginning to like this guy. Actually I already met him before. We have the same school." She confessed. "He was so nice, sweet and-"

"Cut that out. I don't want any details." I'm beginning to get sick with her love story.

I heard someone called her name.

"Oh well, I got to go my dear cousin. See you in Romania. Bye."

"Yeah, thank you for calling me. See you soon little bunny. Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

I continued reading what I left off until Ms. Sasha burst to the door with tears in her eyes while holding the phone tightly.

"What's the problem Ms. Sasha? Is there something wrong?" I'm beginning to get nervous but I didn't stand up from my father's chair.

"Master… It's about… about… Sir Wnyrick…. Your father…" Her voice was shaky.

I stood up. "What about my father?" I gulped.

"He was…. was… in… involved… in the…. in the…" She never finished her sentence and started to cry.

I moved quickly and held her both arms. "What happened to my father?" I asked in demanding tone. "Answer me."

Sasha took a deep breath and looked me in my eyes. "Your father was… involved…. in a… car ac… accident."

I looked at her trying put her words sink in to my troubled mind. This could not be happening. I know that we will all going to the same path but not like this, not too soon. I still need my father not until my mother and I are okay.

I'm trying to calm myself. "What hospital where he was admits to?"

As Ms. Sasha answered my question. I quickly got out of his office and called the taxi.

So many things had running to my mind right now. No it can be. I was thinking that Ms. Sasha was making fun of me and when I reached the hospital my father was waiting for me outside not hurt and laughing saying that I got you there, my son. These traffic lights were kept holding me for a while. I just wanted to shout at the driver to ignore the lights, so that I reached the hospital in no time. My phone vibrated and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Master Jared." Bob voice. "Are you heading to the hospital?" I heard that his also in the street because of the horns at the background.

"Yes I am. I can't wait for you so I headed off," trying to calm myself.

"Okay Master I'll meet you there." He's going to hang up.

"Bob." I wanted to know something.

"Yes Master?" Looks like he knew what I was about to asked him.

"Is my mother with you?" I wanted to make sure that she cared for my father.

It was silent for a while and heard a sighed before he answered. "No Master. She's-"

I cut him off. "See you at the hospital." And pushed the end button and out it in my pocket.

I don't know what I felt right now. It all mixed up. I started to calm myself by breathing slowly.

"Everything will be alright." The driver said giving me a comforting smile in the front mirror.

"Thank you. Can you make it faster?" I untied by tie just make me breathe easily.

"I'm trying my best to take you there as fast as I can." He's eyes were on the road.

As I reached the hospital, I immediately asked the nurse in the front desk and she directly answered me that my father was still in the emergency room. I ran to where the emergency room was located and took a peck at the window. I didn't see anything just another door. I walked back and forth to the door. Hoping that the door will opened and the doctor will soon be saying that he was now in a good condition.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned around. It was Bob with the others. They all here except for the only who should be here - my mother. She should be here at times like this not with her friends, spending money on shopping and other women staff or in her room.

I looked at my nanny. "Did you tell her?"

She just nodded.

"Did she say something?"

She shook her head.

I formed my hands into a fist and calm myself as far as I could. Pain and hatred were now forming inside my heart.

"**Why is she like that? Did she never love my father? What kind of heart does she have?**" I started to blurt it all out.

"Master Jared please, calm yourself." My nanny was trying to comfort me but it won't work this time.

"**I swear if something happens to my father I won't ever forgive her.**" Those were the words that came from my mouth. I needed to let it all out.

"Master Jared please," my nanny pleaded. She tried to hold me but I moved back from her.

After a few minutes, the doctor came outside of the emergency room and headed towards us.

"Are you the Mr. Wynrick's relatives?" The doctor seriously asked.

"Yes and I'm his son. How was he? Is he in a good condition now? I quickly asked, I don't want to take it too long.

He put his hands on my shoulder. "We did the best that we can. He's hit very bad. His left lung was directly hit by a metal frame. When he got here, he was lifeless. He lost a lot of blood. We're very sorry for your lost."

As he said those words that I don't what to hear. I felt numb. I thought someone splashed a cold water on me. "You're kidding, right?" That's all I could say to him.

He shook his head. That was the time I blocked out. I just found myself that I was pulling away by my helpers because I was punching the doctor to death. The doctor's face was covered with blood. I really hit him hard.

"MASTER JARED, PLEASSE STOP. IT WON'T BRING YOUR FATHER BACK!" My nanny cried out at me. That's why I'm back to myself again.

She was right. Punching the doctor who attended my father won't change anything. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry doc." I looked at him while wiped the blood in his nose. Then I looked to the persons who were holding me. "You can let go of me now."

Bob and the other guy looked at each other and agreed to let me go. I stood properly and looked at the doctor again. "Can we see him now?" My voice was so weak.

The doctor nodded. "Yes you can see him." He excused himself.

Once we entered the room where he's lifeless body laid. I gulfed and stop once I saw him. The others walked to him and started to cry. I tried myself to walk closer as I could to see his lifeless face. They gave way when I was near. I couldn't compose myself anymore. I don't know what to do. I held his cold face.

"Father… I know you're sleeping… Just wake up… You're a good actor… so open your eyes and say something." My tears started to fall down. "Don't do this to me… to us… Please wake up." I pleaded.

My nanny put her hand on my shoulder. "Master Jared."

I tightly held my father in my arms and cried out loud. The numbness that I felt before where been place by unbearable pain. I don't know how to ease this so much pain in my heart. I don't know what will happen to me – to us without him. What should I do? What I will do next? How can I face tomorrow without him? So many questions were running to my mind right now. I wanted to be save, but who will save me?

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky.

Decade past, until I found those beautiful blue eyes, I was caught off guard. All the pain and hatred that I held for a long time quickly wash away for a while just by looking at her eyes. All I could see was hope, forgiveness, kindness and love. I started to get angry at her. Who gave her the permission to just come in to come into my life and spoiled my world filled with darkness, loneliness, anger and pain.

So, I decided to make her to feel what I've been thru. I wanted to let her fell that life was so unfair, that not everything has to be good always. I wanted her to be gone. But I don't want her to be gone that easily. I wanted her to be broken and won't ever be recovered from the damage that I brought to her.

But now I'm here with the Denali – defeated and alone again. And now I was looking up in the sky and reminded about her eyes. I'm troubled right now. All my life I wanted to be safe but when I'm about to give up, she came along to put an end to my suffering. But, what if I let her in and soon she will leave me. Maybe I'll end up more hurt that before. I remembered something what my father said.

"_If you trip or fall don't hesitate to stood up and face the whole world with a smile."_ That was he always told to me all the time.

Maybe I should give it a chance. But what should I do? What if I turned her into becoming what I am right now? Is she still being the same? What if not? Will I'll be the one to kill her?

The thought of Edward and Bella popped up in my mind. The undying love between them, they loved each other even more. Wait a minute. Do I love her? ME falling in love!? A lifeless person falls in love with a human. I don't know what love is. A four simple letters but hard to explain and very powerful. I don't know how to love or to be love at all.

I sat.

What should I do? What should I do? I'm so troubled right now. I need an answer right now. Then I remembered what Edward told me.

"_You can't fight it. I did that before but it ruled me. And that's the most memorable thing that happened in my entire life. Why won't you accept it?" _

"_You know what. When love hits you, you would just obey it."_ Edward explained. _"Love is the most powerful gift that's been made. It doesn't care what kind you belong to as long as you are destined to be together. There's a reason why we are what we are."_

"_You know killing her is not the solution."_ Edward advised me.

"_Choose the right thing and come back."_

I stood up and made a decision. I will take the risk no matter what happens. If it's meant to be, so be it. There's no turning back now. I just hope I made a good decision that I won't regret it soon.

I'm coming back.

I'm coming home.

**A/N:**** So Red decided to come back. I'm so excited. So Red and Jade will see each other again. Will ever thing change between them? Or will Red regret it? The school festival is coming and also the dance. Is Jade going to win the bet with Nessie, Jasmine and Michelle? Find out soon on the next chapter. Hope you like a piece of Red's story. **

**See you next week!**

**Mwaah ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Hello there! I'm back ^_^**

**A special mention to: (drum rolling)**

"**ruth vanderbroek"**

**WOW. What would I say? I'm so speechless right now. All I could say is a never ending thank you with hug and kisses from me, Red and Jade for adding and following me and this story. Hope you like this story with you as part of this chapter together with other followers.**

**Enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**

**If you have time, please leave a review/comment after reading my story. I really appreciate it. Thank you!**

**Chapter 10: Looking After Her**

**(JADE)**

She got up of her bed early in the morning because someone was knocking loudly at the front door. She headed downstairs, she was so pissed she even did not looked at the mirror to check how she looked like. She has a messy hair and looked like a zombie. She didn't get enough sleep because of Nessie. They talked over the phone until three o'clock in the morning. They talked about the festival, the dance, the dress and the bet that they had. She also insisted that Alice will be the one who will do her hair and make-up.

"What is it?!" As she opened the door annoyed.

Her face change when she saw who was knocking at the door.

"Hello there Hailey, did I just disturb you?" Mrs. Brashtone said.

"No, Mrs. Brashtone." She asked quickly in a calm voice. "What can I do to you?" She asked politely.

"Just call me by my name or Mom." She said, not giving up as a match maker for her son.

Jade tried to smile as much as it looked like. "I'll go with the first one."

Lisa sighed. "You know I won't give up that easily. I like you for my son."

"May I know why you are here Ms. Lisa?" going to the main point why she was here.

"OH yes." Lisa realized was she was here for. "Could you do me a favor? It's not a big favor to ask for."

"I'm not dating your son." Jade answered. Lisa always asks Jade to date her son whenever they cross each other's path.

Lisa laughed. "I'm not going to insist that today but still I'm still waiting for you to say yes."

"So what is it then Ms. Lisa?" She wanted a direct answer.

"Could you please look after my daughter? There has been an emergency and I can't take her with me and you're the one that I know who I could trust because you will soon to be my daughter-in-law." She really liked Jade to be a part of their family.

Jade scratched her head.

"It won't take long. I promise." She swore with her right hand.

"O-"she going to say ok when Lisa cut her off.

"Thank you my dear." She quickly hugged Jade. "I knew you would say yes, it's nice to see my soon to be daughter-in-law have a bonding time with her soon to be sister-in-law and that would be great." She said with excitement and she really pictured her son and Jade being together as a couple, get married and have kids.

She didn't say anything. She just let Lisa do the talking to get this over.

"I just go and get Ruth (ruth vanderbroek)", as she pulled away.

"Yeah you better get her before I change my mind." Jade honestly said.

"Be there in a minute." Lisa rushed home.

Jade just sighed and close the door. "What a life." She only said and headed to her bedroom to do human thing and change her clothes.

When she was finish, she heard the doorbell rang. She sighed and went downstairs and opened the front door. She saw Lisa holding hands with her daughter Ruth.

"Hello again my dear." Then she looked at Ruth. "You'll be spending a day with your sister-in-law, so be nice to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom." Ruth said while looking at me in an upset way.

"What's with that face?" Lisa asked started to get angry.

"Nothing mom," Ruth changed her expression into a sweet girl.

"Go inside now." Lisa gave her bag. "Be nice, okay?" She reminded her daughter again.

"Yes mom." Ruth said while entering the house.

Then she looked at Jade. "Take good care of her. All her things are inside her bag so you don't have to worry."

"Okay." That's all she has to say.

Lisa was going to turn around when she remembered something. "Oh I forgot." She took out her phone. "May you put your number, so that I can contact you?"

Jade took her phone and entered her number and gave it back to Lisa.

"I'll call you." She put the phone back to her bag. "Have fun!" She waved and walked to her car.

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad it's over."

When she closed the door to deal with Ruth, Ruth was looking at her from head to foot and back to my face. "Why my mom likes you? You're just an ordinary girl liked the girls my brother brought home."

'_Wow. This kid has an attitude.' _She thought. "Well, I don't know either." She answered.

"Maybe you're a witch or something. You put a spell on my mother, that's why she acted like that." She was typing something on her phone.

Jade laughed. "Yeah maybe I am."

"Where did you hide your witch stuff?" Ruth asked still typing on her phone.

"In the basement, I don't want to display it here." Jade went to the kitchen.

Later, Ruth entered the kitchen. "Do you have a computer or laptop? My phone was dead and I need to message my friends." Ruth was being bossy now.

"Do you want to eat first?" Jade shrugged. She was making pancakes.

Ruth gulfed when she smelled the scent of the delicious pancakes. Then she shook her head. "No. I'm not falling on your trap witch."

"Okay, if you say so." Jade teased her and she ate the pancake that she already made. "Oh I forgot the honey and also chocolate syrup in the ref." She walked to the ref and took them outside and put them on the table near Ruth.

"I have a laptop and it is in my bedroom, upstairs." Jade said while pouring a honey on top of the pancakes.

"Okay thanks witch." But she's still looking at the pancakes.

When Jade started to eat the pancake, she noticed that Ruth was still not moving.

"My room is at the right side." She informed her. "Go on before your friends will get angry at you." She sliced the pancake and put it in her mouth. "Wow, so delicious," while chewing.

"Okay that's enough. You win." Ruth said irritated. She put her bag on the floor and headed to the chair and sit.

Jade smiled. "So what do you like, Honey, chocolate or strawberry syrup?"

Ruth widens her eyes upon hearing the strawberry syrup. "Please strawberry." She was now begging like a normal kid.

Jade laughed. "Okay, I'll get it." She went to the ref and got the strawberry syrup.

Jade was now at the table. "How many pancakes would you like?"

"Three layers." Ruth said with hand gesture. She was really excited.

Jade put three layers of pancakes and held it in front of her together with the syrup. "Help yourself with the syrup."

"Really? Are you serious?" She was so excited. The kid with an attitude early was gone.

"What do you think?" Jade looked at her with a smile on her lips.

"My mom won't let me do it on my own." She confessed.

"I'm not your mother. I'm the witch, remember." Jade said while looking at her plate with pancakes.

Ruth held the strawberry syrup and poured it on top of her pancake. She was so happy and you could she in her face and in her eyes. She was very contented. Jade looked at her liked she was watching a show in the television with amazement.

Once Ruth tasted the pancakes, she danced on her chair. "WOW. I loved it!"

"I'm glad you loved it, if you want more don't hesitate to ask me." Jade still looked at the kid without removing her smile in her lips. She was glad that attitude kid was gone and changed into a sweet and excited kid.

When she done eating pancakes. The attitude kid came back. "You think you will get me with your pancakes. Well you're wrong." She put her hand on her hips. "You won't get me that easily."

Jade sighed. _'Here we go again.'_ She thought.

"I need to charge my phone and I need your laptop." She demanded.

She rose her hand surrendering. "Okay Princess Attitude, I'll lead you to my room."

"Princess Attitude?" She raised her eyebrow.

"It fits you." Jade started to giggle.

"Will you stop that!" Ruth commanded.

"You're so cute when you're angry Princess Attitude." Jade teased Ruth.

"Stop it already. I'm calling my mom." She held her phone.

"How could you make a call if your phone was dead?" making her way to her room.

"I hate you." Ruth said giving her the death glare.

"You know. You reminded me of someone. He was also angry with me." She remembered the guy, who was really pissed at her on the first day of school. She was not done thinking about him for seven weeks and a day, she sometimes distracted herself from not thinking of him but it found a way to be reminded about him.

Ruth put her bag on the floor. "See, because you're a witch, we have in common. He also saw it." She opened her bag and took her charger.

Jade sat in front of her laptop and opened it. "Maybe your right. Maybe I should go home now in California. There, no one hates me." She said with sadness. She was now affected with Ruth's words.

"Yes, go back where you came from." She held her phone and charger. "Will you please charge it," in her bossy tone.

Jade sighed. She took the phone and charger and charged it near the laptop. "You can use now my laptop Princess Attitude." She stood up and sat at the edge of her bed.

Ruth opened her messenger account and messaged her friends. Jade just looked at the screen.

BellaGirl7: What happened to you?

RuthVanderbroek: I forgot to charge my phone. I'm stuck here with a witch in her house.

xxRobsessedxx: Huh? Witch? Like the ones in fairytales? How could you still alive?

Yunjaeaddict: That witch was so cool. She had a computer/laptop in here wicked house. And she let you use it. That was great! May I meet her?

Jade burst laughing at their conversation. Ruth looked at her. "Will you mind your own business."

"Okay," still laughing.

Ruth turned around when she saw Jade turned the television on. After a couple of hours of chatting with her friends, she finally logged off and sat beside Jade, who was sitting at the floor and leaning at the edge of her bed.

"Do you have any interesting movies?" Ruth didn't like what Jade was watching.

"You can look there." Jade pointed at the shelves of DVD. "Help yourself Princess Attitude."

"Don't call me that by that name." She headed to the shelves.

She looked for a while and she begun to scream. Jade immediately came to her. "What did you see?"

Ruth took the cd and shown it to her. "You got The Little Mermaid," she said with excitement.

"Yeah, that's one of my fave movies when I was young. Do you like to watch it?" She offered.

"Yes yes yes… please….." She began to beg.

"Okay wait a minute." She turned the DVD player on and took the cd. When it was about to play, Ruth comfortably sat at the floor and leaned at the edge of Jade's bed. As the movie goes on, Jade sat next to her. "Do you want chips?"

Ruth just nodded without looking at her, really focus on the screen. Jade stood up and headed downstairs to get some snacks. Once she was done putting chips in a large bowl. She decided to get two cups with spoon and get cookies and cream ice cream inside the ref and put them all in the tray. She quickly went to her room. She managed to not make any noise upon getting closer to Ruth side. She put some ice cream in a cup and gave it to Ruth. Ruth took it and ate it. She put the tray in the middle and they both silent while eating and watching the movie.

"Why you like this movie? Did you know that it has a bad ending unlike in the kid's version?" Ruth asked out of nowhere.

"Yes I know and that's why I loved it. For me her story hit me so hard." Jade explained while eating ice cream. "Not all fairytales that you have been watching is what it is, they have a deeper story about it. Not all fairytales have a happy ending that was just only the beginning. But still we have to believe in the love. Love is the only thing that makes them continue and fight to the end." She continued.

Ruth looked at her with admiration. "You're not dumb after all, unlike my brother's exes. I just thought you just have a beautiful face with no brain."

Jade laughed. "That's why you're mean to me."

Ruth nodded and her face turned into an apologetic face. "Sorry about what I did and said to you earlier."

"Apology accepted." Jade looked at her and smiled.

They both looked at the screen and continued to watch. It was nice that they ended up being friends now. The attitude kid now was now fully gone. After watching the movie, they headed to the kitchen to get prepared for lunch time. While eating lunch, Ruth started the conversation.

"Earlier you said someone hates you, does he still hates you?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, maybe he sees me as a witch like you said."

"NO. You're not I was just provoking you to see how you could handle my attitude." She confessed. "You're more of the Princess who needs a Prince." She added.

"Why thank you Princess Att-"Jade was in teasing mood again.

"Don't you dare say that name again!" Ruth cut her off.

"You're really cute when you're angry." She continued.

"So, you liked him when he's angry at you?" It was payback time for Ruth.

Jade choked of what Ruth had said. "What?!"

"Oh Princess Witch had a crush at Prince Wrath!" Ruth was now teasing her.

"Will you stop that!" Jade commanded.

"She had a crush…. She had a crush." Ruth sang.

"NO I'm not!" Jade started to get blushed.

"Then why are you blushing and turning into a tomato face. You really like him don't you." She's saw her victory over Jade.

"NO! Drop it!" She can't believe that this knew how press her button.

"No until you say yes," stuck her tongue out.

"No," still standing with her word.

"I'm only just a kid," pointing at herself. "And I don't know him. You can tell me everything. I'm a good in hiding secrets. I'm a keeper of secrets," raising one hand.

"You're not going to stop, aren't you?" She sighed and Ruth nodded.

"Okay you win this time," raising her hands for surrender. "Maybe a little crush." Not admitting it all.

"Maybe? Admit it you really like him not just little but a lot," emphasizing the last word.

"Are you sure you're just a kid? You talked like an adult," trying to change the topic.

"Am an adult trap in this kid's body." She paused. "Don't change the topic. Say it!"

Jade sighed again. "Alright." She paused for a while and opened her mouth again. "Yes I like him. You're happy now." She can't believe she was confessing this to this little girl in front of her.

"Yes, nice answer." And she continued eating suddenly she stopped and looked at the window.

"Something wrong Ruth?" Jade also looked at same direction.

"I think I saw something moved." She was looking at a certain tree where she saw something.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I don't see anything," also looking at the tree at the other side of the street.

"Maybe it was just a cat." She said and went back to eat again.

Jade didn't say anything but still thinking. That was a tall tree and she can't imagine that a cat could climb that high tree. And one more thing, staying here in Folks, she hasn't seen any pets around.

After eating lunch, they went back to Jade's room and watched another movie. As they got tired watching movie and they felt that their behind got numb. They played some games on her laptop and ended up partying in her room. Lisa called every hour to check if everything was okay between us.

By night, Lisa rang the doorbell and it was about time to Ruth to go home.

Outside the house.

"Thank you dear for looking after her. I really appreciate it." Lisa gave her a tight hug.

"Welcome Mrs. Lisa. You can let go of me now." Jade can't breathe now.

"You'll be a good mother and a wife for my son and my granddaughter." After that she let go of her.

She didn't say anything to Lisa. _'Not again,'_ she to herself.

"Say goodbye now to your sister-in-law." Lisa looked at Ruth.

Ruth walked towards her. Jade lean down and hug her. "Goodnight Princess Attitude." She whispered into her ears.

"Goodnight as well Princess Witch. You know I like you for my brother. So, if ever Prince Wrath mess up or dump you. My Prince Handsome will come save you." She also whispered in her ears.

They both laughed and Lisa was confused looking at them.

"You better go home now before we turn this place into a fairy land." Jade let go and wave at her.

Ruth waved back and walked away with her mother.

When she got back to her room, she laid in her bed with her back. Thinking what she had confessed to Ruth.

Do I really like him? A lot?

Just a short time that I saw him, he's face already planted in my head.

Every single day, I hope or wish to see him again. I always wanted to see his mysterious eyes gazing at me even if it is a death glare. At first, I was so scared at those death glares but now I find it cute. At least, he noticed me even I'm just an ordinary girl.

Yeah right. I like him.

But there was a problem and I have to end it as early as possible.

He's Nessie's boyfriend.

I don't want to mess my friendship over this feeling. Good thing he's gone but bad thing I miss him.

Stop thinking about him… stop… stop… stop…

Jade shut her eyes hard and after a while she fell asleep.

**A/N:**** That's a little confession up there. Hope you all like this chapter. **

**What did Ruth saw outside the window? I don't know either. It supposed to be the festival and dance chapter but I change it to babysitting chapter. They told me that they were not ready yet so I made another story to give them time to prepare.**

**I was planning to watch "The Conjuring" this after I finish this chapter. My friends who watched it told me to watch it because it was so scary but my other friends said it was not that much scary. But I decided not to watch it because I got scare, I watched the teaser in You Tube and I got goose bumps. Yeah right I'm a chicken, I don't want to watch it alone, I need someone to accompany but my friend ba-chan was kind of busy. I hope she's free next week. **

"**Oh! I like to watch "Mortal Instrument: City of Bones" as well. I heard it is also good. I can't wait to watch it next week with my friend, if she's free.**

**I ended up watching the "Lucky Ones" starring Zac Efron alone in my bedroom. It was a good movie. I can't believe that he did that (referring to the steamy love/bed scenes). Oh well, he and the others all grown up. Nothing is permanent except change.**

**Last week, someone invited me for a role playing. I don't know how it goes but I accepted it. She explained it but still I'm a bit confused so I told her to start then I'll follow so that I have an idea about this role playing thing. Well, until now, she's not replying at me. Maybe she's mad or something. Well, I'm sorry.**

**Sorry for a long Author's Note.**

**See you next week.**

**Mwaah ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Hello there! **

**Wow. I just got two reviews from my last chapter from two guests. Thank you for your comments. I just hope I know your names/pen names. It really means a lot to me so I print them in beautiful papers and put it in frames and hung it on my bedroom wall. Well, I know I have many characters. Did I confuse all of you? I'm so sorry I just want "the followers" of this story to feel special. My way of thanking them is mentioning or does a cameo role in my on-process story. They are the reason why I keep this story on going.**

**Thank you again to the followers of this story and also to the two reviewers!**

**Enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**

**Review Review Review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 11: Wedding Booth**

Jade felt something on her face and heard noises around her. The last time she checked she fell asleep in her bedroom and she don't have any experience of sleep walking and waking up in a different place.

"Is she still alive?" A girl said.

"She's still breathing." Another voice said.

Jade still felt something on her face. "Please let me sleep some more." She murmured.

"Thank goodness she's still alive." She was reliving upon hearing Jade's voice.

"Jade?" A girl asked.

Jade opened her eyes not fully wide. She saw Nessie poking her cheek with her index finger.

"What do you need?" Jade asked in a sluggish voice.

"You don't remember what an important day is?" Nessie still poke her cheek.

She closed her eyes again.

"Hey! She's sleeping again." Another voice said.

"JADE WAKE UP!" Nessie yelled at her. "If you don't get up right now, you'll regret this to what am I going to do now for the rest of your life!" Nessie threaten.

Jade released a long sigh and opened her eyes and looked at Nessie. "I'm sorry I don't know."

"Today is the day we all been waiting for." Nessie said excitedly.

Jade frowned. "Huh?"

"School day Jade! Quote The Festival and The Dance unquote." She reminded me.

"Do I have a choice not to go there?" Jade wanted to spend her day sleeping.

"NO! You're coming with us. You don't have a choice." Nessie held her both hands to lift her up.

"Where did you get that energy?" She was now sitting in her bed.

"Enough of the question and be ready." Nessie commanded her.

Jade looked to the other person in her room. "Morning Jass," then she yawned.

"Morning too Jade. You better get ready before Nessie drag you out in your house with your tank top and pajamas." She told Jade what Nessie will do if she insisted not to come.

Jade smiled at her and looked at Nessie. "Okay you win." She raised her both hands surrendered.

"Very good," Nessie clapped her hands with excited. "We'll wait for you in the living room."

Jade nodded at them. They're about to get out of her bedroom when Nessie remembered something.

"Wear this." She handed her a paper bag.

"Huh?" Jade reached for the bag.

"Alice told me that you wear that," and finally got out of her room.

She held it out and saw a light brown legging, a black above the knee layered skirt, a red and white scarf and a light brown long sleeve blouse.

She looked at it for a minute and blinked. "Seriously?" then she released a long sigh, "As if I had a choice."

She took a note and read.

_I swear it looks good on you so wear it._

_So excited to dress you up and do a makeover on you._

_See you later._

_ -Alice_

She released a long sigh again. She remembered what Nessie said:

"_Don't mess up with her when it comes with fashion. Just follow her and if don't, you won't want to see her other side."_

**00000000000000000000**

At school.

The festival was already started when they got there. The school ground was filled with students and outsiders because it was also opened to the public. So many booths, balloons, ribbons and banners all over the place. A boring school ground turned into a beautiful, colorful and excited place. They were all mesmerized with it.

"We better get started. So many booths here and I want to try all of them." Nessie said excitedly.

"Nessie," Jasmine called her attention. "Is your boyfriend coming?"

Jade held her breath and looked at Nessie. _Is he coming? Please answer Nessie. Please. _I yelled inside my mind.

Nessie nodded and her heart started to beat faster. She started to scan the place looking for a specific color of hair in the crowd – RED. _Where is he? Where is he?_

"Jade?" Nessie waved her hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" Looked back at Nessie.

"Are you alright? Your-" She pointed at my chest.

"Yeah," Jade gazed to where Nessie was pointing. "Why?"

She realized something and put her hands down. "That was nothing," and smiled at Jade.

"Let's go and have some fun!" Jasmine squealed with excitement.

"Okay, let's go!" Nessie grabbed Jade's arm and they walked.

They have a lot of fun. Jade's mind was now focus on what they were doing and she forgot about Red. They were now in the Shooting booth, where you have to shoot the flying saucer and you'll be rewarded by a stuff toy. The tricky part was it moves everywhere, disappeared and appeared in another place. Nessie did a great job in shooting. She got a good eye sight and reflex. She now has five different kinds of stuff toys. She was going to make it six when her phone vibrated. She answered the phone quickly.

"Yes?" Pause for a bit as the other person on the line talked.

"We're here at the Shooting booth." She glanced at me.

"Yes with Jade and–"She looked at her side.

"Where's Jas?" She looked back at Jade.

"Mich called her. You're so busy, that's why she left without telling you."

"Okay will be right there." Nessie was now talking to the person in her phone.

She ended the call and looked at the owner of the booth. "Ahm, may I leave them for a while? I'll come and pick them up later."

The owner just nodded and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go." She grabbed Jade's arm.

"Where are we going?" Jade was curious about the sudden change of plan.

"We're going to attend a wedding." She simple answered.

"Wedding? Who's wedding?" clueless about everything.

They passed some booths and reached their destination – The Wedding Booth. They were so many people gathered around. They squeezed in.

"Wow. Alice did a great job. It really looks like a wedding place." Jade scan the decorations of the place, from the flowers to the altar, to the ribbons and even the dresses for the couples, who wanted to get married.

"Alice is Alice." Nessie said proudly.

As we got in front, they saw Jasper in his minister outfit. Emmett and Rosalie on the side watching the couple and Alice, who's always fashionable was on the other side than she gazed at us.

"It's about time both of you come." Then she looked at Jaded and gazed her eyes on her overall look. "See Jade, I told you it looks good on you." She put her index finger on the lower side of her cheek. "Maybe you should let your hair down rather than bun." And she looked down to my shoes. "And heels rather that what you're wearing right now - converse."

Jade looked at her outfit. "I'm comfortable with it. Sorry if I messed up with your dress." She said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. It still looks good on you. At least you still have your own style." She waved her hand telling Jade that it was fine for her.

Jade sighed in relief. "Thanks for the dress."

"Very welcome. So it will be my turn to turn you into a Princess later at the dance." She said excitedly. "I won't accept no and Nessie told you about it, right?"

She nodded at her. _As if I have a choice._

Then she caught something on the side of her eyes. A familiar color – a color she never seen it for three months. Her heart stopped and her breathe becomes heavier and heavier every single minute that color moved closer. She gulped and looked at the altar.

"Are you alright?" Alice noticed the changed of her expression.

"Ye-ah… I-I'm fi-ne…" Her voice was shaky.

Alice smiled at her and looked also at the altar. "You'll get married and be happy with him for eternity. And you will be part of our family." She said it faster that a human ear wouldn't understand.

Jade looked at her and blinked. "Be a part?"

Alice widens her eyes. "Huh?"

"Oh. I thought you we're saying something about being married and be a part of something." Jade said not sure about what Alice said.

"Really?" she made a fake laugh. "I was just humming," and continued with her fake laugh.

Jade smiled and Alice sighed in relief.

"_That was close Alice."_ Edward talked in her mind.

"_Yeah. I didn't know she would understand that."_ Alice answered without opening her mouth.

"_I told you, she's very observant. We need to be more cautions when she's around. She's something."_ Edward warned her.

"_Okay I keep that in mind now." _She looked at Jade who was now looking at the altar. And she heart started to beat calmly.

They ended their conversation when Jasper was now ending their vows.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He smiled at Edward and Bella then looked back at Edward. "You can kiss your bride now."

Edward grinned and looked at Bella. "Finally."

Bella giggled and gazed at her man. "Yes, finally."

The people around yelled in unison. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Edward took the veil off in front of Bella's face. "So this is it?"

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Edward leaned forward and they kissed. The people around started to clap their hands and yell.

"They never fail." Alice was shivering down her spine.

"Have they done this before?" Jade asked in curiosity.

"Yes so many times." It was too late for Alice to take it back. "I mean-"

Good thing Emmett interrupts. "Okay girls, gather around. The bride is going to toss her flower."

Jade was going to move out but she was now stuck with excited girls who wanted to get the flower, Bella was holding. Once Bella toss it in the air, it fell directly in Jade's hands.

"Oh my-"Jade was so shocked in the turn of events. She's holding the bundle of white rose in her hands.

"Wow. Congrats Jade! You're next!" Nessie popped out of nowhere.

"Huh!?" That's all she could say, still in shocked.

"Okay now, guys turn!" Emmett announced. "Jade will you come in front."

"Ahm. May I pass?" Jade passed the flower to Nessie.

"Oh no you don't" Nessie put the flower in Jade's hand and pushed her at Emmett's direction.

"Just go with the flow." Alice was still shivering down her spine.

She was now with Bella and Edward, who were so sweet together.

"Congrats Jade!" Bella looked at her.

"I don't know what to say." Jade was still shock and nervous.

"Don't worry." Edward said to calm her down.

"It's the men turn now." Emmett pointed at Edward.

Edward gazed at the guys and turned around. He immediately tossed the wedding garter. The guys followed the wedding garter and landed on a red hair.

"Good work, Ed." Emmett acknowledged him.

Edward turned around and looked at clueless Red, who was looking at his phone. "Yo! Red!"

Red looked at Edward and then looked at the person beside him, the girl who was holding a bundle of flower and also looking at him. They locked each others gazes. Those blue eyes, he was avoiding to see for three months was now gazing at him and now he felt longing for them. He felt the time was stop just by looking at her. Then a flashback popped in his mind:

He was sitting at the tree when he heard Jade and the little girl talking about him even though they didn't mention his name but he was sure it was him because his the only one who was really pissed at her.

"_You're really cute when you're angry." _Jade continued.

"_So, you liked him when he's angry at you?"_ It was payback time for Ruth.

He was now interested with the discussion.

Jade choked of what Ruth had said. _"What?!"_

"_Oh Princess Witch had a crush at Prince Wrath!"_ Ruth was now teasing her.

"Me? Prince Wrath?" He though.

"_Will you stop that!"_ Jade commanded.

"_She had a crush…. She had a crush."_ Ruth sang.

"Crush? That was impossible." He said.

"_NO I'm not!"_ Jade started to get blushed.

"_Then why are you blushing and turning into a tomato face. You really like him don't you." _She's saw her victory over Jade.

"Yeah why are you blushing?" Red asked like he was with them.

"_NO! Drop it!"_ She can't believe that this kid knew how press her button.

"_No until you say yes,"_ stuck her tongue out.

"Come on say it." He can't wait for her answer.

"_Okay you win this time,"_ raising her hands for surrender._ "Maybe a little crush." _Not admitting it all.

"Maybe?" He frowned.

"_Maybe? Admit it you really like him not just little but a lot,"_ emphasizing the last word.

Jade sighed again. _"Alright."_ She paused for a while and opened her mouth again. _"Yes I like him. You're happy now."_

He doesn't know what he will do next after he heard all the revelations. His mind was out of nowhere so that's why he slipped and fell off the branch but managed to fall on the ground with his feet. And run faster away from her house with confused feelings.

End of flashback.

Alice walked towards Red and took something in his head. "You know Red. Don't make the girl waiting."

Nessie took his phone out of his hands and Alice replaced it with a wedding garter. "Now, GO!" Both of them pushed Red forward.

"Come on Red headed guy!" Emmett said teasing.

"Hey Red headed, could you make it faster? The line now is long." Jasper commanded him to go to the altar.

Red walked beside Jade. Emmett put a chair in the middle. "Jade, can you please sit here," pointing at the chair.

Jade was hesitant at first. Bella walked over her and gave her a comforting smile. "It's fine." Jade answered with a smile and sat down. She looked down looking at the flowers she was holding.

"Come on. It's your turn." Emmett tugged Red in Jade's direction.

"What am I going to do with this?" He looked at Edward asking about the wedding garter.

"Red, as if you didn't attend any of our- I mean weddings before." Edward smirked at him.

"You supposed to put it in one of her legs." Jasper grinned at Red.

"This is not happening." He looked at the wedding garter and Jade's legs.

"You can do it." Bella gave him a reassuring smile.

"PUT IT ON!" Nessie and Alice said in unison. Nessie was taking a video using his phone. The people were now shouting to put it on as well.

Red sighed. He knelled down without looking at Jade's face. Jade was now in tomato face.

"Let's get over with this." Red said without emotion. "Raise your feet." He commanded.

Jade raised his right feet. He put the wedding garter up to her leg without touching her.

"Higher!" Emmett shouted. The others joined him.

Jade bit her lower lip and looked at Red. Red was now really pissed but followed them. The wedding garter was now in the middle part of her leg.

"Higher!" They shouted again.

"When is it going to end?!" Red hissed and still moved the wedding garter up. He accidentally touched Jade's legging and felt her warm skin beneath it.

His inner monster wanted to come out. He quickly stood up and closed his eyes and prepared to leave.

As for Jade, she gasped when she felt his cold skin. She felt a tiny volts where he touched her and traveled faster thought-out her body. _Wait! Where are you going? Did I do something wrong? _When he saw Red stood up.

Emmett held Red in his shoulders. "Okay that's enough. Let's take pictures." He looked at Rosalie, who was holding a professional camera.

"I can take it anymore." He whispered to Emmett. "Let me go." He held his fist tightly trying to tame himself.

"Relax brother." He accompanied him to Edward and Bella's side.

"How could I relax? If all I could think now was killing her!" He said in a low voice. His eyes were still shut.

"Mind over matter Red, you can do it." Edward reminded him.

"Why are you doing this? You're putting our kind in danger." He could not believe why they were doing this to him.

"It's for your own good." Bella sweetly whispered.

They stopped talking when Jade was closer. Rosalie was their photographer. She took many pictures of them. Red managed to put a space between him and Jade.

"Okay! Bella and Jade in the middle, back to back." Rosalie instructed. "Then Edward and Red hold each others arm, encircling the two girls." She commanded the two.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Red said. Edward now was holding his both arms and he was in front of Jade.

"Good. Now kiss your partner." Rosalie said.

As Edward heard the word kiss he quickly pulled Red's arms and Red was caught off guard. His cold lips landed in Jade's warm lips.

Jade widens her eyes with shock. She felt the electricity inside her body, her heart stopped, butterflies circling around her stomach. She started to get dizzy and can't felt her legs anymore. This was the first thing she experienced this kind of feelings in her whole life. This was her first kiss.

Red, on the other hand, was also shocked, in a blinked of an eye he's lips where pressed in this girl warmed lips. He was now looking in her eyes. This was the second time that the monster inside him that wanted to surge was now vanished. All of his emotions that he was holding for so long quickly wash away. He closed his eyes and felt the soft and warm lips of this girl and inhaled her marshmallow scent.

Someone cleared a throat and Red was the one to pull from the kiss. He opened his eyes to look at Jade who was still in shock.

"Breathe." He commanded Jade in a sweet way.

Jade started to catch her breath and blink several times. "It's just a dream." And she blacked out.

**A/N:**** They kiss! They kiss! They kiss! Wow!**

**I'm so envy! **

**Thada! I already watched "MORTAL INSTRUMENT: CITY OF BONES" and I like it. Yes, I watched it all by myself ^_^ Me, myself and I. But still my heart belongs to "TWILIGHT".**

**This week "FIFTY SHADES OF GREY" fans (some of them) was disappointed about the final casting of the movie. Well, me also, I really thought it was Rob Pattinson, who will be Christian Grey and Kristen Stewart as Anastacia Steele because it was inspired by "TWILIGHT". But then I thought that it was a fan fiction of "TWILIGHT" so maybe it was okay if someone will take the role. I was thinking about Matt Bomer or my Ian Somerhalder will fit for the role for Christian and Alexis Bledel or Shailene Woodley for Anna. I really hope they change their minds and go back with the original selection – Rob and Kristen. I really wanted to see them together on the big screen again (cross-fingers and hope for the best).**

**See you next week ^_^**

**Mwaah**


End file.
